YinYang
by kikikimamama
Summary: COMPLETE! Lizzie has fallen for a new kid with issues. NOT AN LG ! WARNING!
1. Default Chapter

Yin-Yang  
  
By  
  
Kikikimamama  
  
  
  
This is my first story and it involves what would happen if Lizzie did not meet Gordo and  
  
instead met a different guy. In case you are wondering, I kind of put myself in this story though with  
  
a different name, look, and person. This is what I would do. Remember, Gordo does not come until near  
  
the end, which will be awhile. 


	2. The Yang arrives

Yin-Yang  
  
By  
  
Kkikimamama  
  
Eric McKader was busy writing in his journal when the road bump caused quite a big blot  
  
on the page."Dad, you are a horrible driver...you know that don't you?""Look, I don't try to hit the  
  
bumps. You shouldn't be writing in the car anyway. It ruins your motor skills." 'Yeah right.' His  
  
family, that is, his dad, sister, and dog were just coming from Ft. Campbell, his dad having retired  
  
from the military after 22 years of service in it. Eric was best described as military punk. His hair  
  
was died light red and he had a permanent scowl where a smile once stood before his mother was  
  
raped and murdered three years ago. When that happened, he lost any sense of happiness and was  
  
constantly getting into trouble. His dad was worried that he might turn to drugs, but thankfully he  
  
had a good upbringing till her death. His sister however was so perky it made Eric sick. 'How can  
  
she be so happy?' was the thought that crossed his mind the most. She was always trying to make  
  
people happy, and sucked at it so she was always ridiculed and insulted. But no matter how bad it  
  
got they all stuck together and stayed with it. Now that his dad retired, they were going to live in  
  
civilian quarters which Eric was not used to. He supposed it wouldn't be so bad... new people to  
  
torment. But the town name was so... stupid. Hillridge? Please.  
  
Not too far away Eric's soul mate, Elizabeth McGuire was feeling like she was about to get  
  
a very big surprise somehow. 


	3. Sorry about no updates

Yinyang  
  
  
  
Sorry about the lack of update. I am trying to find a way to properly introduce the characters in here.  
  
Oh, and remember the part where Gordo is not Lizzie's soul mate? Well, I wanted to avoid that  
  
cliche, so I put someone else in there. Till my next update see ya 


	4. the yins day

Yin-Yang  
  
A/N I'm sorry for the long stretch but I had to go to a festival with my family. Any way this  
  
part of the story will take place through Eric and Lizzie's points. They will meet in this chapter too.  
  
Lemmee see... oh LINKIN PARK RULES!!!!! Now on with the story.  
  
3  
  
Lizzie knew from the moment she woke up that morning, that today would be a good day.  
  
Even though Gordo, her old boyfriend, had moved away, she was having a blast with her friends  
  
Miranda, Larry, and Kate. (A/N They are all friends in this story.) The girls were going to the mall  
  
and then they would meet Larry at the Digital Bean for lunch. She couldn't shake the feeling that  
  
something big was going to happen today, though. Then through her window, she saw a moving  
  
truck pull into the driveway of the vacant house next door.(A/N Not Gordo's old house.) She knew  
  
that the house had been bought but she figured that who ever bought it wouldn't be moving in for  
  
about a week. She also figured out that her mom would have to go and greet them, dragging her  
  
along for the horror. She always seemed to embarrass herself in front of new people and end up  
  
making a total fool of herself. Thankfully, the truck pulled up right as Miranda and Kate did. With a  
  
speedy goodbye to her mother, she hopped in with her best friends and they were off.  
  
Eric McKader had seen the girl run out of the house and drive off, but he thought nothing of  
  
it. He figured he would meet her soon enough. He guessed she was his age and height so she  
  
probably went to the school he would soon be attending. He got out of the car and was soon  
  
unloading his only possessions, which included a bed, dresser, tv, 2 electric guitars and 1 acoustic,  
  
numerous clothes, his PS2 and games, his movies, CD's which included his favorite band Linkin  
  
Park, and his computer. He had to put a lot of it in the garage because he was spray painting his  
  
room in his own decorative design first. He was about to get started on his "art" as he called it, when  
  
his dad said "Need some fast food. Eric, I saw a place awhile back called the Digital Bean, they  
  
were selling hamburgers and drinks. Here's 30.00 dollars. Go and get some food will ya?" " Sure."  
  
He grabbed his bike and was soon on his way. As he also saw the place, he knew right where to go.  
  
By the time he got there, it was 12:36.  
  
The girls had so much fun buying clothes and makeup that they almost forgot about meeting  
  
with Larry. Thankfully, Larry had a crush on Miranda, and was trying to look his best, which made  
  
him late too. They all got there at the same time, had a good laugh and were eating when Miranda  
  
whispered to the rest of the group (Larry was to entranced by her to listen or care.) "Look at the kid  
  
that just walked in. He looks like he belongs to a gang or something." "Miranda!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Well he does!" she retorted. Lizzie watched him order, thinking 'He looks kinda cool.' When he  
  
walked out with his order, she snapped out of her daydreaming and realized she had 30 minutes to  
  
get home! "See ya, guys. I gotta go." after their byes were exchanged, she walked out of the door  
  
and into the boy. "Watch it." he growled in a low voice. She got a better look at him from this  
  
vantage point even if it was a split second. He had red hair, was about 2 inches taller than her and  
  
was dressed like a punk. She didn't see his eyes as they were covered with sunglasses that could see  
  
out, not in. He also had a visor on and an old army style camouflage jacket on. She continued out  
  
the door and went home.  
  
After a slight detour to Ethan Craft's house to pick up a borrowed cd,('What a hottie.') she  
  
arrived at her house and was immediately pushed out again by her mother. "We are going to meet  
  
the new neighbors, honey." "Mom, do I have to?" "Yes, now come on!" They knocked on the door  
  
and were introduced to the father Spencer McKader, ('Cool name.') and were led to the living room  
  
where Lizzie almost screamed. The boy sitting on the couch was the boy at the Bean!  
  
A/N Cool huh? What happens next? Will differences be resolved? Will a friendship be  
  
formed? Or will it all go down the tubes? Tune in next update. Till then... ki ki ki ma ma ma... ki ki  
  
ki ma ma ma... 


	5. yin and yang meet

Yin-Yang  
  
Sorry about the huge gap in updates but I just went before my EAGLE SCOUT BOARD  
  
OF REVIEW!!!!!! This is very hard to do and is a very high honor to earn. Thankfully I passed  
  
without a problem.  
  
Now originally, Lizzie had never met Gordo in this story but I changed it for the better I  
  
hope. Also the movie does not take place as I haven't seen it and I probably wont see it until it comes  
  
on the disney channel.  
  
I came up with an idea the other day. During certain parts in the story you will see the name of a  
  
song and the band that played it and what album its on. When you see this play the song on your  
  
cd player or on an online radio. This will up the feeling of the story and sound really cool. It will be  
  
mostly rock for Eric, but some pop will be thrown in there too. If you see a ?, than I don't know the  
  
name of the album.  
  
One last thing, somebody tell me how to review stories. I can't seem to figure it out. I accept  
  
e-mails. Oh, and I do not own lizzie mcguire.  
  
Let's GET IT ON!!!!  
  
Out of control  
  
Hobastank  
  
?  
  
Eric Mckader was surprised though it didn't show. Having never emit any emotion other  
  
than anger, it was kind of hard to go past a raised eyebrow. He knew automatically that it was the  
  
girl from next door. She was also at the restaurant... she bumped into him as he went back to get his  
  
drinks. But that didn't mean he was going to befriend her right then and there.  
  
"And this is my son Eric. Eric, this is the McGuires, Sam, Jo, and their kids, Lizzie, and  
  
Matt." He was analyzing each one in the only way he could and Spencer (Eric's dad) knew that.  
  
'This could be trouble. I hope he doesn't screw this up.' But he merely turned his head to face the  
  
opposite wall. 'Good, he won't say anything the whole night.' Boy, was he wrong.  
  
Lizzie wanted to say she had already met him, but when he turned his head away from them,  
  
something inside her told her to shut up. He seemed so mad or something, like he didn't care if he  
  
lived or not. He looked even more like a gang member when he looked like that.  
  
Lizzie didn't know it, but her parents both thought he was bad news, and were already  
  
contemplating forbidding Lizzie and Matt from ever speaking to the boy. Been than they thought  
  
that he deserved a better chance. He may look bad, but he could just be shy. Yeah, right.  
  
Billy Talent  
  
Try honesty  
  
?  
  
Eric was still studying them through the reflection of the window he was sitting near, but  
  
they couldn't tell. He was skilled at looking at things and seeing stuff that people with binoculars  
  
from three feet away could miss by a mile. The dad looked like he had a painting hobby as he had  
  
paint on his hands. He also carried himself in a way that said "Man of the house." Or he was trying  
  
to impress his dad. The mom looked like a stay at home mom just like his used to be. At this  
  
thought, he winced and moved on. The boy, Matt 'I think' looked like the typical annoying little  
  
sibling. At that thought, Eric's worth of him went up a notch, though it was still pretty low  
  
nonetheless. The girl however...  
  
She was blonde and about 2 inches shorter than him. She had hazel eyes like him and  
  
dressed like one of the popular kids. 'Probably a cheerleader.' Yet when the conversation started and  
  
everyone loosened up a little, (except Eric, of course.) she started talking more and he could finally  
  
hear her voice. 'Yep, she's a popular kid. A snotty brat.' But if that was true than why did she keep  
  
staring at him? As though she saw someone she liked?  
  
Sorry about cutting it right there but I didn't want the chapter to be drawn out. Next chapter things  
  
will really heat up. Until next update...kikiki mamama kikiki mamama. 


	6. HE'S KATES COUSIN!

Yin-yang  
  
I don't own anyone or anything except Eric and his family. Also if there really is an Eric  
  
McKader it is pure coincidence. There will be some slight language in this chapter, but Eric will  
  
apologize. LETS GET IT ON!!!  
  
Fine again  
  
Seether  
  
?  
  
Lizzie couldn't seem to take her eyes off him. He seemed to bring in her a feeling she hadn't  
  
felt since Gordo. At this she felt ashamed for having thought about Gordo that way. But then again...  
  
he was the one who cheated on her and told her to her face that he wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
But Eric seemed like the one who, once befriended, wouldn't leave her side.  
  
"Eric could you get your sister downstairs. She might be on the phone." As Eric picked up  
  
the phone he thought 'Duh, of course she is.' "Angela, come downstairs, Dad wants you. No your  
  
not in trouble, he wants you to meet the neighbors." 2 minutes later, she was running down the stairs  
  
like the house was on fire. 'Perky, as usual.'  
  
End song  
  
Lizzie automatically liked the new girl even though she was about 3 years older than her.  
  
She was a red head and looked like she belonged in cosmopolitan. Thankfully, her hair was  
  
naturally red and not dyed like Eric... but it still looked good on him. "Angela, this is the McGuires,  
  
Sam and Jo and their kids Lizzie and Matt." after everybody was introduced again, Lizzie continued  
  
to watch Eric when she was not talking or being talked to.  
  
One step closer  
  
Linkin Park  
  
Hybrid Theory  
  
Eric was getting bored and was thinking of going back to his room and to keep painting  
  
when the phone rang. One look at the caller id, and he was determined to get out of the house. "I am  
  
not touching it!!" "Why not Eric?" "Because I refuse to talk to my worthless piece of trash cousin  
  
Kate!!" "Look we've been over this before bro, she wants to apologize for what she said about  
  
Mom." "Bullshit. She wants to rub the fact that she has a mom in my face the scumbag!!" As he  
  
walked to the door his dad said "Where are you going?" "Out." No you're not, your staying here!"  
  
"I'M GOING TO GO CLEAR MY HEAD AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO  
  
STOP ME! I REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT I AM RELATED TO THAT BITCH KATE  
  
SANDERS!!!!! I apologize for my language. I only cuss when I'm mad."  
  
End song  
  
Lizzie was shocked when the screaming began, but she was really shocked to find out that  
  
Eric was Kate's cousin! At least she had an opportunity to find out the truth. She had a feeling that  
  
Eric McKader was far more interesting than he let on about.  
  
Like the twist? Remember I've planned this story from beginning to end and it is going to have a lot  
  
of surprises. Until next time... kikiki mamama...kikiki mamama 


	7. Tragedy

Yin-yang  
  
Sorry about the new lag but it's hard to get time to myself to let the creative juices flow. Any  
  
way I've decided to limit the songs that play during the story to only one. So now it's only one song  
  
per story.  
  
Thank you, fanficgirl1 and jemmi-grace. You were my first reviews ever, so I'll remember  
  
that. Thank you.  
  
Also, I might start another story that takes place in the real world soon. That story will not  
  
interfere with this one.  
  
I don't own any thing except Eric and his family.  
  
Synthetic  
  
Spineshank  
  
Spineshank  
  
Eric had been used to these outbursts... but they still hurt. He hopped on his motocross bike  
  
and ripped out of the driveway before anyone could stop him. He didn't have any specific place in  
  
mind... he just rode and rode until he cooled off. By the time he did stop it was 11:56. He looked  
  
around to get his bearings and discovered he was not far from the digital bean. He would go there  
  
and cool off, then head back. As he looked around, he saw something that flooded his mind with  
  
painful and heart wrenching memories a girl was dragged into an alley by 3 men. He immediately  
  
hopped off his bike and ran silently over. He was determined not to let this happen again.  
  
Lizzie was in a state of shock. She never remembered Kate saying she had a cousin. She  
  
decided to head over to her place and ask questions. She had a way to go as Kate lived near the Bean  
  
and she didn't have a car yet. (A/N They are all 16 except Kate of course.) She was just past the  
  
Bean and wondering where a motorcycle was, when out of nowhere, 3 men grabbed her and dragged  
  
her into the alley she had just past. She was kicking and screaming and knew that she was going to  
  
be raped, when all of a sudden, in a series of moves she failed to see, all 3 men were on ground,  
  
unconscious, and barely alive. She didn't see who saved her as she had fainted. But as the darkness  
  
claimed her, her only thought was that he looked familiar...  
  
"...She...okay...?"  
  
"...I...tell..."  
  
"...Should...tell dad...?"  
  
"...Not till we know she's okay."  
  
Her head was swimming and she didn't know where she was so she tried to listen to the  
  
conversation. "We should tell her parents, Eric." " I have every intention to...as soon as I know for  
  
sure that she's fine." Lizzie still didn't know what was going on so she tried to sleep though it didn't  
  
come easy. As she slept, She dreamt that an angel was watching her.  
  
An angel Eric was not. He was just in the right place at the right time. He was also a third  
  
degree black belt in Shorinryu karate. It was this that allowed him to kick the rapists butts. Royally.  
  
Afterward, he hauled Lizzie onto his back and carried her all the way back to his house, leaving his  
  
bike where he parked it. He intended to get it some time later, but not now. He originally intended to  
  
take her back to her house, but the thought evaporated as soon as it appeared. He knew he had not  
  
made a good impression with her family and if he came up to their doorstep with their daughter in  
  
his arms and unconscious, suspicions would be confirmed and he would be accused of rape. So he  
  
took her to his house and cared for there and would call her parents in the morning. He watched her  
  
for awhile and eventually fell asleep where he was sitting.  
  
Angela watched her little brother for 5 minutes and he never noticed. He was too intent on  
  
watching the girl to notice anything else. Angela knew automatically that Eric was in love with her  
  
even though he wouldn't admit just yet. He was hard headed that way. But he knew that he would  
  
acknowledge it soon enough.  
  
Eric never really had good dreams. His were really just nightmare memories of when his  
  
mom died, from the funeral to the burial, where his dream self jumped into the grave with the coffin  
  
and was buried along with her. However, tonight he had a good dream. He was in a cemetery with a  
  
blonde girl. He couldn't see her face as he was seeing this from the side, behind a tombstone. She  
  
suddenly turned, but he still couldn't see his face. Then from his viewpoint, he could see his dream  
  
self and the girl kiss. Not a peck on the lips but a deep kiss filled with true love. He moved in closer  
  
and just as he was about to see her face... "Eric, wake up!"  
  
Pretty good, huh? I thought this was a good chapter but that is for you to decide. Next time...  
  
a more proper intro and the first day of school. Till next time... kikiki mamama, kikiki mamama. 


	8. School is so rough

Yin-Yang  
  
Hey, guys what's up? Nothing much on my end... OH! I forgot. By the time anyone reads  
  
this it will be my birthday and I will be another year older! I can't tell you how old I am, cause I  
  
can't give out personal info.  
  
Today's adventure will take us through Eric's first day of school. There he will meet the  
  
gang,( minus Gordo.) And he will also get into his first fight here among other things.  
  
LINKIN PARK RULES!!!!!  
  
Eric snapped out of his dream to find his sister staring straight into his face. He wouldn't  
  
have minded had he been in his bed, but because he wasn't, he accidently snapped an uppercut to her  
  
face out of defensive reflex, hitting her on the forehead. "OOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!! ERIC!!!"  
  
"Sorry. I forgot where I was." He looked around and saw his bed empty. His sister seeing this told  
  
him why. "Her parents picked her up a little after you fell asleep. They were freaked." "Wouldn't  
  
you be?" "I suppose." He decided to have a nap when he remembered something. He looked at the  
  
clock. 7:05. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT SCHOOL 5 MINUTES AGO!! "I'm late for  
  
school!" "No your not." He looked at her. "Dad called the school and told them you will be in at 8."  
  
"How thoughtful of him." And he meant it.  
  
Later...  
  
"Well, don't get into any trouble." "Can't make promises." Most other families meant it as a  
  
joke... not Eric. He was dead serious. "Make lot's of friends." As his dad pulled away, Eric muttered  
  
under his breath, "Yeah right." He doubted wether these kids had the brains to form social rings  
  
other than cheerleader, jock, bully, loser, and outsider. He had a sneaking suspicion that he would be  
  
either a bully or an outsider. He hoped for outsider. As much of an intimidating figure he was, he too  
  
had been a victim of bullying. But that changed after he started taking karate lessons when he was 5.  
  
At first he would let them beat him down all the while smiling at how stupid they were. Then once  
  
he got his black belt when he was 8... there was hell to pay. And he showed them too. After that they  
  
learned not to mess with Eric James McKader. He smiled at this memory, and with a start he  
  
realized, he was in the wrong time. He needed to be here and now, not there and then. He walked up  
  
to the door and walked in, expecting some teacher to jump down his throat about being tardy. But he  
  
was sadly disappointed. He enjoyed putting teachers in there place, especially if they were trying to  
  
nail him something he was innocent of. He went to the office to be escorted and introduced to his  
  
first class. The women that escorted him was a rotund woman called Mrs. Ungermeyer. 'There she  
  
blows!!!' He smirked at the thought as they walked to his class. AS they stopped outside the door, he  
  
prayed that his teacher was used to troublemakers like him.  
  
Lizzie was doing her work silently when the door opened and Mrs. Ungermeyer poked her  
  
head in and summoned their teacher Mr. Digg outside. 'What does she want?' she wondered when  
  
Mr. Digg came back in and called their attention. "Class, say hello to our new student, Eric  
  
McKader!"  
  
Eric walked in hoping for his first day to go by without conflict on his part. As he stood up  
  
front to be asked questions, he spotted Lizzie staring at him with her mouth open. 'No wonder. If the  
  
guy that saved my life showed up in my class, I'd gawk too.' No one had a thing to say to him so he  
  
took his seat in the back and began to ponder why he was here. After a couple of seconds, he had  
  
that feeling of being watched and looked up to see Lizzie still staring at him, but with her mouth  
  
closed. 'What is it with her? She can stop staring now.' With that thought he raised his eyebrow and  
  
she went back to work. 'Good'  
  
Lizzie was amazed how fast lunch came. One minute she was thinking about Eric in the  
  
classroom, then she was thinking about him in the lunchroom. It was insane. She couldn't stop  
  
thinking about how he had risked his life to save her. She vaguely remembered what happened later  
  
that night. She knew her parents had come gotten her and she also remembered Eric sleeping in the  
  
chair across the room. But that was about it. "Hey guys." Kate's words snapped Lizzie out of her  
  
thoughts and reminded her to ask about Eric. "Kate, is that new kid your cousin?" These words  
  
drained Kate of color in her face. After 5 seconds of silence she muttered "Yes."   
  
"You never told us you had a cousin!" yelled Miranda.  
  
"I didn't want to. And how do you know Lizzie?"  
  
"Because he said he was last night."  
  
Eric's hope of a no-confrontation day was shattered when he saw the boy come over to his  
  
table. "Yo, wassup. My name is Ethan." Eric could tell he was too stupid to count past 5. He also  
  
knew that Ethan's hand was inching toward his tray. He looked at his food. "You look like you need  
  
some school rules. 1. Don't think your better than me cause your not. 2. Don't think you can beat  
  
me in popularity cause you can't." At this his hand got even closer to his tray. "And 3. Finish your  
  
food." Eric already grabbed Ethan's hand by the time he said food, and placed pressure that was just  
  
shy of bone-breaking. "Keep your hand away from my food and shut the hell up." With that, he  
  
squeezed and twisted hard and was satisfied to hear a crack that sounded like a gunshot. He broke  
  
Ethan's hand in 3 different places. It took Ethan a total of 5 seconds to realize and react to this.  
  
When he did react, it was like a banshee scream. Eric had to clamp his hands over his ears.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Kate all thought somebody shot someone because of the crack and the  
  
scream. They then realized that Ethan was the screamer and were wondering why he was screaming  
  
when they got their answer. "HE BROKE MY HAND!! HE BROKE MY HAND!! HE BROKE  
  
MY HAND!!!!!!!!"  
  
Eric was silently laughing the entire time. He knew that this kid wouldn't try that again.  
  
However, he was never too mean, so he got up and took Ethan to the nurse. It was almost 2:00 when  
  
he got out of Mrs. Ungermeyer's office. (A/N Is she their principle? I haven't seen the movie.) He  
  
decided he would sit the last 30 minutes in the gym playing basketball. Until he got to just outside  
  
the gym. He could tell automatically that it was a fight and that it was between a freshmen and a  
  
junior. He didn't know the junior, but he recognized the freshmen. It was that kid from next door,  
  
Matt McGuire. The poor kid had just taken a punch to the gut. Eric had enough. He stepped in.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" asked the junior. Eric didn't say anything. He just looked at Matt and told  
  
him to tell the principle that he was in a fight. When the boy ran off, he turned to the junior and  
  
asked his name. "Kessler. Danny Kessler." "Well Danny you just did a no-no in my book so that  
  
means that you have to learn a lesson. And I'm your teacher." "So you want to fight me?" "Yeah."  
  
"Well your gonna get it." He charged.  
  
Eric was ready. He dodged the charge and kicked him in the but too. Kessler got back up  
  
and charged with a flurry of punches. Each. One. Blocked. Eric gave him this look that said "Give  
  
up?" 'Never.' thought Danny. This time he came in with a few kicks. Problem is, Eric had dodged  
  
them and this left Danny off-balance which was what Eric had been waiting for. He hit Danny in his  
  
most vulnerable places with a few well placed hits. Solar plexus. Gut. Throat. Nose. And a back fist  
  
to the back of the head to finish it. And what a finish. Danny was on the floor unconscious. Eric  
  
wasn't even touched. Thankfully he didn't get in trouble cause he left before the principle got there.  
  
All in all, it was still a good day for him.  
  
How was that for long? I had fun typing it and I hope you have fun reading it. Remember to  
  
R/R. Next time, Lizzie will try to get through to Eric. Till next time...kikiki mamama... kikiki  
  
mamama. 


	9. Explanations

Yin-Yang  
  
Hey guys, how's it hanging! I got some good news and some bad news... first, the good. The  
  
introductions in the story are over and because of that I can get started on getting all the cool action  
  
and emotions that this story desperately needs. Now having said that, it brings me to the bad news...  
  
I don't like authors doing this but I have no choice. I'm going to need a certain amount of reviews to  
  
continue the story. But I have a way to make it better. I will continue to write the story if I get 20  
  
reviews by chapter 15. If I do, I will keep going and I will not stop until the next review check. If I  
  
get 30 reviews by chapters 17-20, then I won't stop until the story is finished and you guy's are  
  
happy and satisfied. Think of it as seeing your favorite movie and helping it at the box office at it's  
  
premiere. Oh, and I update pretty fast so you better move.  
  
Now that I have that off my chest, I hope you guy's enjoy the story. This chapter will take  
  
place after the first day of school. It will involve all three of the main characters. You know the  
  
drill... LINKIN PARK RUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S GET  
  
IT ON!!!  
  
Matt had just finished telling his mom about his fight at school... or rather the new kids fight.  
  
"And are you ok?!" asked Jo.  
  
"Of course he is. He's slime and can slip out of anything." chimed Lizzie. They were all sitting in  
  
the living room and were listening to Matt's story. He replied to the remark with a stuck-out tongue.  
  
"Matt!" said Jo.  
  
'13 and 16 and they act like little kids to each other.' thought Sam.  
  
The only reason that Lizzie had listened was to hear about Eric. She could tell from this  
  
story and last night that he was a good fighter and that he knew how to use whatever training he was  
  
given. She intended to go over to Kate's and ask questions later while her parents were at a friends  
  
as would be Matt. She wanted as much info on Eric as she could get.  
  
"Eric that was pretty damn good fighting I was told." Eric's eyes widened in surprise. He  
  
was expecting a blowup from his dad and instead received a praise! Maybe he wasn't feeling so  
  
good... "Dad, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because you just praised my beating a kid senseless."  
  
"I'm just proud you have my fighting spirit. And not a scratch on ya!"  
  
"Yep, your delirious..."  
  
The ride home other than that conversation was uneventful and therefore irrelevant to this  
  
story. However what happened at the house was a bit more interesting... "I'm going to go get my  
  
bike. I left it at that Digital Bean." and with that he walked away. Had he stayed a few minutes more  
  
he would have met Lizzie again.  
  
Lizzie had a better idea than asking Kate about her cousin. She would ask Angela about her  
  
brother. She had it as she walked out of the house and saw Eric walking away from the house  
  
toward the Bean. She would not only get some much needed info but would also make a new friend.  
  
As she knocked on the door, she wondered if this would work. The girl answered and looked over  
  
Lizzie for a second before saying anything.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Are you Angela McKader?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I talk to you about your brother Eric?"  
  
Angela smiled as she realized that this girl probably had a thing for Eric. So she obliged.  
  
"Sure. Come in."  
  
Lizzie walked in and followed the girl to the counter in the kitchen and took the drink she  
  
was offered.  
  
"So. What do you want to know about my brother Eric?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Ooh. That could take awhile."  
  
"I have time."  
  
"Well, what questions do you have?"  
  
"Well, for starters... why does he act like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"...like a criminal?"  
  
"..................Because our mom was raped and murdered three years ago in front of him."  
  
Lizzie gasped. She knew that some kids act like that because of some trauma, but, God, she  
  
didn't know.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It's not your fault she died. But Eric seems to think that it's his fault."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You have to understand that 6 men did this. 3 would hold Eric down with their guns while the  
  
other 3 would rape her. After the first 3 were done, they switched. Eric had to watch the whole  
  
thing."  
  
"So he thinks that's his fault..."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But if there guns were drawn he didn't have a choice, right?"  
  
"Right, but Eric doesn't seem to think that way."  
  
"................."  
  
"So... you want to know any thing else?"  
  
"Yes. Why did he save me last night?"  
  
"Because it brought back memories of that night... he didn't want it to happen again. So he put a  
  
stop to it."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. I have never seen Eric so freaked out."  
  
"But... why didn't he take me to my house?"  
  
"Because he knew that he didn't make a very good impression with your parents, and if he showed  
  
up at your house with you in his hands, he would have been accused of doing it. So he brought you  
  
here. My brother is very smart. He has an I.Q. of 146."  
  
"One last question. Does he like me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He loves you."  
  
Wow. What an ending, huh? Well, don't forget 20 reviews by chapter 15. Next time we  
  
know the truth about everything with everyone. Till next time... kikiki mamama... kikiki mamama... 


	10. Some answers

Yin-Yang  
  
Hey, guys, remember me? I'm back. Sorry about the lack of updates but I have a cold and it  
  
sucks. Right... hope you guy's enjoyed the twist at the end of the last chapter, cause it's getting  
  
better. Oh... you guy's should check out the story "Hold on." It's in the Lizzie McGuire page and  
  
should be in the first few pages. It talks well about suicide and how bad it can be. I wouldn't know  
  
I've never thought about doing it. This chapter will take place over a period of 2 weeks. Ready? 1...  
  
2... 3! LINKIN PARK RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Time of your life(Good riddance)  
  
Green Day  
  
"One last question. Does he like me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He loves you."  
  
The words were playing around Lizzie's head like a game of tag. She was in her kitchen  
  
making herself some lunch. 'He loves me.' How could he love her when he doesn't know her  
  
properly? Than she remembered the rest of the conversation...  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because the night that you were attacked, he watched over you almost all night. He fell  
  
asleep around 2:10."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah, and the strange thing is he slept like a baby for once."  
  
"Doesn't he always?"  
  
"No. He usually has nightmares... memories about what happened. He calls them night  
  
demons."  
  
"Does he have them every night?"  
  
"Yes... but that night was different."  
  
Lizzie was about to ask how she can help to stop them, But then she was being ushered out  
  
the door with hurried apologies.  
  
"Sorry,butEricwenttogethisbikeandheshouldbebackanysecond.Bye." Now that was fast  
  
talking.  
  
Eric was expecting to see his bike either missing or totally trashed. But, surprise, it was still  
  
there. He hopped on and sped off, intent on telling his sis about what happened. All these years and  
  
they still acted like they were each others best friends. In reality, they were. As Eric slowly fell into  
  
his own world of depression and anger, he slowly lost all of his friends. Angela simply alienated all  
  
of her old friends with her extreme happiness and giddiness. That was why they were friends as well  
  
as siblings. Because they really understood how the other felt at all times. Angela knew why Eric  
  
was the way he was. Same with Eric, though he didn't like how she was so happy all the time. He  
  
pulled into the driveway and set his bike in the garage. He walked into the house expecting to see his  
  
sister on the phone talking with her ex-boyfriend. But, another surprise, she was in the kitchen  
  
cradling a Pepsi. "How was your day?" She asked. He went to the pantry and got a Dr. Pepper.  
  
When he was satisfied with how cold it was he sat down at the counter opposite her, and took a long  
  
swig, letting it wash all the way down his throat before he answered. "It sucked." He then proceeded  
  
to tell her about his fight and how he broke that kids hand. When he was finished, he was expecting  
  
to see a shocked look on her face. Instead, he got a smile. "What are you smiling about?" "That girl  
  
from last night was here." His jaw dropped. Well, to him his jaw dropped. To everyone else, he  
  
opened his mouth slightly. "What did she want?" She just got up and pulled out a bowl of spaghetti,  
  
smiling all the while. "What did she want?" More smiles. Bigger smiles. "FOR GOD'S SAKE  
  
ANGELA, WHAT DID SHE WANT?!?!?" Still more smiles. He had it. He walked up and twisted  
  
her arm behind her back. "OOOOOWWWWW!!!!! OKAY, I'LL TELL YOU!!! JUST LET GO!"  
  
He obliged. "Better." She rubbed her shoulder, checking to see if it was out of joint. "She was  
  
asking about you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Probably wanted to know more about who saved her. In my opinion- "Which sucks." -she  
  
has the hots for you."  
  
Eric couldn't help but laugh. Out loud. Practically guffawing. It was the most ludicrous  
  
thing he had ever heard in his life. What girl in there right mind would like him? He looked in the  
  
mirror once and realized he looked like he belonged in a gang. Or a mental institution. Either way  
  
he was not exactly Prince Charming. When he got his breath back, he said "This girl must have been  
  
eating a lot of glue in kindergarten." "It's not funny! I think you might finally get a girlfriend." That  
  
struck a nerve with Eric. "Angela... have we forgotten Carla?" That wiped the smile off her face.  
  
"Oh, Eric, I'm so sorry. I forgot." "No kidding." Carla was a girl that had wanted to be Eric's  
  
girlfriend. But when his mom died and he started to turn, she had betrayed him and stabbed him in  
  
the back. He had pulled the knife out of his back and carried on... but it still hurt sometimes. "I'm  
  
going for a walk." "Okay." He had to get out and go somewhere. He didn't get past his front yard  
  
before a golden opportunity presented itself in the form of a football. Hitting his head. He looked to  
  
see where it came from. And found himself staring into a pair of hazel eyes that belonged to one  
  
Elizabeth McGuire.  
  
Lizzie was outside playing with her little brother, Matt, when he kicked the football hard  
  
into the air. She followed it with her eyes and saw it land on Eric's head. She ran over expecting to  
  
be insulted with that low, venomous voice. Instead, she got something different.  
  
"This yours?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your name isn't Matt... it's Lizzie."  
  
"Well, it's his, but I was just playing with him."  
  
"Right."  
  
A moments silence.  
  
"I don't suppose you would like to have it back? Or would you suppose I just stand with it  
  
in my hands?"  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"No problem."  
  
She was walking away when he said something that froze her in place.  
  
"So do you want to know about me from myself or do you want to go back to my sister?" 


	11. I need knew chapter titles

Yin-Yang  
  
Now, I'm not one for cussing but... DAMN! I got some good feedback from one reviewer:  
  
Hacen. He reviewed 7 TIMES! He is a very good supporter. Don't believe me? Check out the  
  
reviews page and you will be surprised. Because of Hacens incredible reviews, I have decided to  
  
screw the whole 20 reviews crap. I'm finishing the story all the way. Because I give him extreme  
  
homage, check out his story, The road to where we are. It's one of the best I've seen in a long time  
  
and it has some extremely good story elements. This story I hope to stretch to about 40 chapters if I  
  
can manage it. Than, I can get started on some other projects. Remember guys and girls, your  
  
undying appreciation for this story will make me finish it as best as I can.  
  
Now, I apologize for not putting in an ending word on the last chapter, but I was in a hurry  
  
to get that chapter up and running. I will try not to let that happen again. I also said that chapter  
  
would take place over 2 weeks. Also attributed to my hurriedness.  
  
Incase you were wondering about the whole yin-yang perception in this story, I will explain  
  
in the story through Eric. See if you can find other opposites complimenting each other. To get you  
  
started here's one: Angela's extreme happiness and Eric's utter hatred are 2 total opposites that rely  
  
upon each other and work together at their best.  
  
I think I've rambled long enough. On with the story. You know what comes next... LINKIN  
  
PARK RUUULLLEEESSS!!!.  
  
Cure for the itch  
  
Linkin Park  
  
Hybrid Theory  
  
Lizzie was completely shocked when Eric said that. She looked at him with a look that said  
  
'You know?'   
  
"Yeah, my sister told me about your conversation about me... not that I'm surprised. I  
  
figured some kid would want to know about me. Just didn't think it would be you."  
  
"Well I... I..."  
  
"Well, do you want to know more?" No answer. Eric started to walk away thinking she was  
  
hopeless when she piped up.  
  
"Wait! I would like to know you better."  
  
"Than ask."  
  
The conversation wasn't very detailed. Lizzie just asked about his life and stayed away from  
  
the subject of his mom. Eric knew she had already asked Angela about that because if she hadn't,  
  
she would have asked why he acted the way he did. So he did something that defied all explanation  
  
about him.  
  
"So what did my dear sister tell you about my mom?"  
  
Another bombshell. And by the look on Lizzie's face, she was ashamed about asking that.  
  
"It's okay. I know you asked."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I'm gifted with an ability to know a lot about someone just from what they say and do. I  
  
know you asked Angela about mom because... If you didn't, you would have asked me why I act the  
  
way I do right now."  
  
"Wow. You are good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sooo... what did you think of me when you first saw me?"  
  
"I thought you were a snobby, spoiled little brat. But, apparently I was wrong. For once.  
  
"Well, you were. That's my brother."  
  
"Yeah, I assumed he was a trouble maker."  
  
"Was? He is."  
  
Eric laughed. This girl had wit to match his. A good qaulity. 'I think Angela might have an  
  
equal.'  
  
"Um... I have a few questions about what happened to your mom."  
  
'Damn.'  
  
"Were the men ever caught?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Was she a good mom?"  
  
Eric had a puzzled look on his face. Like he couldn't remember.  
  
"I can't remember. I spent so much time trying to forget. To heal. I spent so much time  
  
trying to get rid of myself, that I left any memories of before the crime behind. Forgotten."  
  
Lizzie was so touched with this that she wanted to reassure him. But he seemed to be so okay  
  
with how he felt on this, that it was kind of scary. Than she realized that Eric had spent so much  
  
time trying to kill off his old self, the self that was tied to the past and the tragedy, that he had killed  
  
any emotion that wasn't anger or sadness.  
  
She tried to change the subject and found the perfect excuse.  
  
"Hey, what's that on your sleeve?" She was referring to his Yin-Yang patch that he received  
  
at his old dojo.  
  
"It's a Yin-Yang. The Asians believe that the power of the universe can be divided into 2  
  
different sides. The good or Yin. And the evil or Yang. It's believed that the powers cannot exist  
  
without the other. They feed off of each other and give strength to the other. It's also believed that  
  
every person in the world has their own personal Yin-Yang. Some people have stronger Yin than  
  
Yang. Others have stronger Yang than Yin. It's what makes us and it unites us throughout the  
  
world, giving us strength and power."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No. It's usually referred to a lot of things. Ever hear of opposites attract? Same basic  
  
principle. Fire and Ice? Same thing. It's also popular to associate the Yin-Yang to soul mates."  
  
"Soul mates?" Now it was getting interesting. And judging from the tone in her voice, Eric  
  
knew he had her attention.  
  
"Yeah. People tend to think that the person who is completely your opposite, might just be  
  
the one."  
  
Lizzie opened her mouth to ask wether he believed in it or not but than her mother called her  
  
in.  
  
"Well, I've got to go. Nice talking to you."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
As she walked away, Eric thought to himself, 'She might be worth hanging around with.'  
  
And with that thought, he turned and walked back into his house.  
  
Whew, what a write up. Now that was fun. Well, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, it  
  
will really get better, I promise. Tell my next update... kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


	12. Dreams and things

Yin-yang  
  
Hey guys, how goes everything? I don't normally do this but it's been bothering me lately.  
  
Hacen, are you a boy or a girl? The reason I ask is that, in my last chapter I referred to you as a guy.  
  
I could be wrong but, could you let me know? It would be embarrassing to be called a boy when  
  
you're a girl. I should know. I've been called ma'am by telemarketers all the time. Please respond  
  
thru reviews.  
  
Now that I have that out of the way... this will be special chapter of Yin-yang. It's Eric's  
  
dream. That's right. You get to peek into the twisted mind of Eric McKader. Now some of it will be  
  
a little scary, but this is Eric's dream. Than when it's over the story will continue on it's normal  
  
basis. Also, just so you guy's know when I might next update, I can only type this story on  
  
Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, and maybe the weekends. So you should check my story for  
  
updates on those days  
  
Remember to read and review. LINKIN PARK RULES!!!!!  
  
Believe  
  
Disturbed  
  
Believe  
  
Eric was used to these dreams before... but somehow this one was different. It was darker. It  
  
started the same way it always did. He's back in the alley where it happened... where she died. He  
  
turns around and sees the 6 men... only their not men. They are hideously deformed and grotesque.  
  
And carry guns from hell. Guns with bullets that follow you wherever you go. He tries to run. Run  
  
away from them, but the ground has turned into quicksand. 'Run Away Now!' He tries, but they  
  
catch up to him. He looks up into their leaders eyes only to see a black nothingness. Than their  
  
leader levels his gun up to Eric's face and squeezes the trigger. But instead of being shot, Eric  
  
simply slides into the concrete only to be spit through a ceiling. After a rough landing, he looks to  
  
get his bearings. And screams a scream that cannot be heard. He's back in the church where the  
  
funeral took place! He runs to a particular room, knowing what he'll find. And he was right. Theirs  
  
the precession, taking his mom to her final resting place. He runs to the grave where she is about to  
  
be buried. He sees his sister, 3 years younger, he screams at her, yelling at the top of his lungs. But  
  
she cannot hear him. He thinks he's failed and then he sees himself, cradling the last picture of his  
  
mom. He turns in time to see the coffin fall into the grave! It busts open. He runs to the edge of the  
  
grave, expecting to see his mom. But when he got there he saw something that scared him out of his  
  
dream. It was his sister, Angela! He woke up, screaming with every ounce of energy he had.  
  
Lizzie had just laid down to sleep, when she heard a bloodcurdling scream resonate from  
  
Eric's house. She looked at the clock. It read 2:57 a. m. She knew that everyone in her house was  
  
asleep except for her, so she decided to go over and see what was wrong. If she was right, than the  
  
screamer was Eric.  
  
Eric knew that his sister and his dad had gotten used to the screaming on his part. So that  
  
meant that were not even stirred. Eric didn't want to wake up his sister, so he decided to do what he  
  
always did when he had a lot on his mind and he didn't have anyone to talk to. Walk. He got dressed  
  
and opened his front door when he saw Lizzie standing on his porch.  
  
Lizzie was surprised to see Eric open the door and for a split second, thought that he knew  
  
she was coming. But the thought completely vanished when he started talking.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well... I heard you scream."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Because you're a guy and that was a guy scream."  
  
"Smarty."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What were you screaming about?"  
  
"Pardon me, but that's none of your business."  
  
"I'm sorry but, I thought I could help." At these words, Eric kicked himself mentally. He  
  
knew he was blowing a chance to get this dream off of his back.  
  
"Lizzie, wait."  
  
She turned around with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"I would like to talk actually."  
  
And from there he repeated the whole dream... every horrifying detail. At some parts, Lizzie  
  
would gasp and at others, she would just stare at him with her mouth open. But through the whole  
  
thing, she was silent. When he finished, he looked at her, hoping for something... anything. He got  
  
his wish.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah. It happens every night."  
  
"It didn't the night you saved me."  
  
At this a pin dropped rather noisily in his head. 'The dream.' He hadn't told anyone about  
  
that dream, not even his sister. Mainly, it was because he forgot all about it. But it was also because  
  
he had wanted to figure it out before he told anyone else.  
  
"Lizzie, the reason I didn't have that dream that night was because I dreamt something else.  
  
I was in a cemetery. I was looking down at this grave. All of a sudden, this girl walked up behind  
  
me... and I turned to face her. And I kissed her."  
  
Lizzie just looked at him, with no emotion on her face. For once, Eric couldn't tell what she  
  
was thinking.  
  
"Eric, that was probably your soul mate."  
  
These words hit hard with Eric mainly because he had always believed in that kind of thing  
  
even now. But the surprises were far from over.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did you keep those guys away?"  
  
"You mean how was I able to fight them off?"  
  
A nod meaning yes.  
  
"I'm a 3rd degree black belt in karate. Why?"  
  
"Could you teach me?"  
  
Now this had registered so good with Eric, that he just stared her for a second, his brain  
  
numb.  
  
"I don't know Lizzie. I had would have to speak with someone first."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My sensei."  
  
"Well, I better get back to my house. Sweet dreams, Eric."  
  
At this, Eric laughed to himself. 'Sweet dreams, indeed.' He only realized as he climbed into  
  
bed, that Lizzie had just flirted with him. "Wow." he said aloud. 'Maybe this girl does have the hots  
  
for me. Still I would have to see my old sensei about teaching. I think it's time to pay Sensei  
  
Tetsujin Moriyama a friendly visit.'  
  
Meanwhile, in two different towns, two different people were on their way to Hillridge. One  
  
with a grudge against Eric McKader. And one with a grudge against Elizabeth McGuire.  
  
Enter Nicholas Mayer and David Gordon.  
  
How was that for a chapter ending! Cool, huh? Now the story really heats up with Gordo  
  
coming back. Plus, one of Eric's most dangerous enemies. The next 2 chapters will focus on Gordo  
  
and Nick. Plus, I have an idea that I want to make into a story. Here's the plot: A man who has  
  
grown up in a lab as an experiment, has escaped and come to Hillridge seeking refuge. As he tries to  
  
destroy the company that made him, He befriends the Gordons: David and Elizabeth and their child  
  
Amy. However, the company wants him back, and will stop at nothing to get the job done. The only  
  
weapon that our hero has, is the genetic abilities he was given due to the experiments on him.  
  
Enhanced senses. Increased strength, speed, and intelligence. And his own telekinetic powers. With  
  
these he will destroy the company and live a semi-normal life. I say it might work, but that's for you  
  
to decide. It's under the working title Telekinesis. Review and tell me if I should write it. And if you  
  
still haven't checked out Hacen's "The road to where we are." than you should be slapped. Go, read  
  
it now! Till next time... kikiki...mamama...kikiki...mamama... 


	13. Sensei says

Yin-yang  
  
Hey, guys. I think you guys will enjoy this chapter. It focuses on Nick Mayer, an enemy  
  
from Eric's past. It will also switch between Nick, Gordo, and Eric.  
  
I also am going to start writing my new story. I changed the name to "Project: Exodus."  
  
Look for it. Remember, the main character is genetically enhanced, so he will be able to do things  
  
that are technically impossible.  
  
Thanks once again to Hacen.  
  
I think that's about it. Enjoy the stories. LINKIN PARK RUUULLLEEESSS!!!  
  
Nicholas Mayer, Nick to every one else, stomped up to his room. He was mad. He was  
  
always mad these days. No one really knew why he was the way he was. But he knew. He could  
  
sum up the reason for his anger in three words: Eric James McKader. They had once been friends for  
  
a long time. But when Eric's mom died, Eric just lost touch. Nick had tried to get through to him but  
  
his attempts at understanding Eric had been met with violence. It reached boiling point when, on a  
  
final attempt to patch things up, Eric had decided he had enough, and proceeded to hit Nick with  
  
every thing he had.   
  
The physical attack didn't hurt as much as the emotional attack. Eric and Nick had been best  
  
friends almost all their lives. Then his mom dies and Eric turns into a punk. Nick swore he would  
  
get back at him. And he found the perfect excuse.   
  
Nick had taken a liking to Eric's cousin, Kate Sanders. He was intending to visit her in her  
  
town of Hillridge. This was also where Eric had taken up residence. He had the perfect plan. He  
  
would destroy his friend-turned-enemy. Then, he would woo his cousin. It was perfect. But he had to  
  
wait. It was just before Christmas. He would wait until March 23rd before he would attack. Eric's  
  
mom had died on March 23rd, so Eric would be mourning. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He would be  
  
vulnerable. So he bided his time and waited.  
  
David Gordon, Gordo to his friends, was packing. His dad had gotten a job back at Hillridge  
  
as a psychiatric teacher at the local college. He would move back home and resume the life he had  
  
there. He was hoping he could patch things up with Miranda and Lizzie. Lizzie more importantly.  
  
He had called her a slut to her face. She probably wouldn't forgive him for that but he had to try. He  
  
was hoping that if they made up, then maybe they could be a couple again. For him that would be  
  
the best thing in the world. The girls here in Montana were just too stupid. Lizzie was the one he  
  
wanted. She was the one he always wanted. As he finished the last part of his packing, he  
  
remembered when he would be moving back. February 14th. It seemed so far away.  
  
Eric had decided to talk to his sensei at a competition being held in Los Angeles. The  
  
competition had brick breaking as one of the events. He knew that sensei would participate in that  
  
event definitely. The day before the event, he left for L.A. with his sister, Angela. They stayed in a  
  
hotel and waited. The day of the event, Eric and Angela found some seats close to the floor. As the  
  
show went on, Angela was in shock. She had only seen Eric break wood. These people were  
  
breaking concrete! Than as the next competitor was called, Eric started cheering. She looked at the  
  
competitor. She recognized the man as Eric's old sensei. Sensei Tetsujin Moriyama. He was about  
  
80 years old and was still competing. She thought 'Now that's a rock of a man!' He was  
  
exceptionally skilled at breaking things with his hand. In one sitting, he broke a total of 15 concrete  
  
blocks! Out of his entire run: 45 blocks! When his run was over, Eric got up and cornered the old  
  
man in the hall. Their conversation was as follows...  
  
"Hello, sensei Moriyama."  
  
"Hello, may I help you?"  
  
"You don't remember your old student?"  
  
Tetsujin looked at him for second before comprehension dawned on his face.  
  
"Eric!"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
A quick hug, and the conversation got serious.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Two things: firstly, I came to see you break things. A good run, 45 blocks. Secondly, I  
  
came for advice."  
  
"I knew you would."  
  
"How?" said Eric, utterly confused.  
  
"Eric, think. Where did you get your ability to see what people are thinking by what they say  
  
and do?"  
  
"You."  
  
"That's how I knew."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I just moved into this town..." and from their he proceeded to spill the beans.  
  
"... and now she's asking me to teach her karate."  
  
"And what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Should I teach her?"  
  
"The ways of the martial arts are for anyone who feels they need them. If she wants to learn,  
  
you should teach her. Besides, you're a 3rd degree black belt. Your more than qualified to teach  
  
karate. But remember, you must take on more than one student. Open your own dojo. It's a good  
  
way to meet people. And it will help you make some money."  
  
"Alright sensei. It was good talking to you."  
  
"Well, I'm not done with you yet. Are you still mourning your mother?"  
  
Stony silence.  
  
"Well, if you still are... Get over it! She is dead and this pouting will not bring her back.  
  
What about that girl that wants to learn from you? She seems like a good catch."  
  
"Sensei!"  
  
"Well she is. Take it from someone who knows. A girl like that doesn't come along every  
  
day. Do you remember what I told you all those years ago, when you were going for you black  
  
belt?"  
  
"I will not be able to bring my full power to bear until I find my center."  
  
"She just might be your center Eric. And now I must leave you."  
  
They got up and bowed to each other, and Tetsujin Moriyama left his old student and friend  
  
with his thoughts.  
  
Eric was thinking about what to do the entire drive home. He finally made his decision as  
  
they pulled up into the drive way. He got out and walked over to Lizzie's house and rang the bell.  
  
Thankfully it was Lizzie who answered, and not her parents.  
  
"Lizzie, do you still want to learn karate?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Than I will teach you, but under one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must bring with you someone who also wants to learn."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Whoever you want, as many as you want. But you have to bring someone."  
  
"Okay. I will. Where do we meet?"  
  
"At the gym, at 3:00."  
  
Well that was fun. I hope she brings someone cool. Wait a minute. I'm writing this story... I  
  
already know what happens! Well, lets pray that whoever she brings has the guts to withstand Eric's  
  
tough training regime. And if you haven't read Hacen's stories "The road to where we are." and  
  
"Madeline." than you should hang on the nearest flagpole by you privates. Well until next time...  
  
kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


	14. Why do you want to learn karate?

Yin-yang  
  
Sorry about not updating but it was Christmas you know. I was kind of hoping to have this  
  
chap up before then but time ran out. Oh well.  
  
In this chapter, Eric will begin teaching Lizzie and her chosen friend the way of karate. May  
  
God be with them. Also, more insight on Kate and Eric, plus, another look into Nick and Gordo.  
  
One more thing. After seeing the episode clueless, I have realized that I have made an error. Not too  
  
long ago, in of my previous chapters, Miranda exclaimed that she did not know Kate had a cousin.  
  
Well this was wrong as she did know. So, forgive my mistake and assume she was talking about  
  
Eric.  
  
On my parting... did anyone see "Volcano High" on MTV? That was a good flick.  
  
LINKIN PARK RUUULLLEEESSS!!!  
  
Eric awoke the next morning with a sense of dread. He wondered why, than he remembered  
  
that he was meeting Lizzie and one of her friends at the gym today. At this thought, he cringed. Why  
  
had he followed sensei's advice? 'Because he's always right and you trust him, you idiot.' After  
  
delegating with himself on wether he should get up or not, he dragged himself out of bed. He looked  
  
around his room for some clothes. Instead he focused on his half finished paint job. One more day  
  
and it would be finished. 'Not today though.' He got dressed and went downstairs. After a half-  
  
hearted breakfast, he walked out the door, hopped on his bike, kicked the motor on, and was on his  
  
way.  
  
Meanwhile, Lizzie was walking through the doors of the school. She was there early because  
  
she wanted to talk to the person she was going to invite to the gym. She waved to them and hoped  
  
against hope that they would agree.  
  
Another meanwhile, in a town that once harbored Eric and his family, Nick Mayer was  
  
getting his things together. He was right in thinking that this was one plan that would have to wait.  
  
He had to get his family to accept that he was going to visit his Kate. Then he had to find someone  
  
who would take him to Hillridge without question. He than had to find a way to confess his love  
  
without scaring her off. That would be the hardest part of his plan. But he would find a way. He  
  
always did.  
  
Yet another meanwhile, in a podunk town in Montana, Gordo was getting more excited  
  
about moving back to Hillridge. And it was still December! He still had to go through Christmas  
  
and New Years first. He felt that he couldn't take the anticipation. But he would have to. He wanted  
  
to see Lizzie so bad. To hold her. He would do anything to hold her. Just then, Gordo's intentions  
  
had turned obsessive for a sliver of a second. But than, everything was normal. As it should be.  
  
Eric was hoping, yet again, that his day would be non-confrontational. And for once his  
  
prayer was answered. No one seemed to want to talk to him. Of course that might have something to  
  
do with breaking Ethan's hand. Speaking of Ethan, he had come back to school after a short hiatus  
  
and was almost his old self. Eric saw him at lunch, and decided to apologize. He walked over and  
  
promptly apologized for his behavior. The strange thing about it, was that Ethan accepted it! The  
  
rest of the day passed pretty smoothly. Except for what happened in the home room. It turns out that  
  
Mr. Digg had decided to do a pop quiz. Eric had gotten a 100. When Mr. Digg saw this he called  
  
Eric up and asked him about it, thinking that Eric had cheated. Eric told him everything truthfully,  
  
even going so far as to tell him his I.Q. "146! 146! How is it that you have 146?!" Eric just  
  
shrugged. How was he supposed to know? He was just smart. So what? Big deal!  
  
Other than those few events, the school day was normal. Than everything came together at  
  
3:00. Eric was in the gym at 2:50, getting ready. He got a rather disturbing surprise. When the door  
  
opened and Lizzie strolled in, she brought 4 others with her! 'What the...?'  
  
"Lizzie, tell me that these are just spectators and not students."  
  
"They wanted to learn and you said that I could bring whoever I want and as many as I want."  
  
"Well I didn't mean this many people."  
  
He looked at the others and tried to see if he could recognize any one. He knew that Mexican  
  
girl was at the Digital Bean the day he got there. Same with the boy in the white shirt with a green  
  
collar and matching sleeve ends. He also recognized the other boy as that Ethan kid. But the last one  
  
took him full force by surprise.   
  
"Kate." he whispered.  
  
She took one look at him and she looked like she would all of sudden be somewhere else.  
  
But she stayed where she was. Eric wanted to know why she was here and he knew the perfect way  
  
how.  
  
"My name is Eric McKader. In this class you will refer to me as sensei. You will follow my  
  
rules and hopefully take my teachings to heart. This class will simply be used to get to know each  
  
other a little better and go over what we will do in our successive lessons. Now we will go in a circle  
  
and tell a little about ourselves. I'll assume you already know me and Lizzie, so it will be between  
  
you 4."  
  
"But we already know each other."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Miranda."  
  
"Well, Ms. Miranda, I don't know you. Or the others. Except for one of you." He eyed Kate  
  
for a second. "And I would like to know my students so that I can know their possible skill level.  
  
And to help them when they need it. So you can start first. Your name and why you want to study  
  
karate."  
  
"My name is Miranda Sanchez. I want to study karate because Lizzie said it would be fun  
  
and useful."  
  
"This is true. At times karate is quite fun and is very, very useful. I have had to rely on  
  
karate many times to save my life..." He looked at Lizzie. "... or someone else. But is this the only  
  
reason you want to study karate?"  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Take me for example. I started karate when I was only 5. My reason for learning stemmed  
  
from the fact that I was my school bully's favorite punching bag. When I became a black belt at 8,  
  
He never touched me again. So is that your only reason or are picked on or hurt by someone you  
  
would like to punch?"  
  
She looked at her toes and mumbled something that was indistinguishable.  
  
"I'm sorry but I didn't catch that."  
  
"A boy won't stop teasing me."  
  
"Now were talking. In these lessons you will learn the following methods of self-defense...  
  
walk, talk, flock. You first walk away from the opposer. If he or she persists you talk to them or an  
  
older more experienced person. If either don't work, or they start to attack you physically, you resort  
  
to your final defense only when you have nothing else left. Flock. A flock of kicks and punches. A  
  
flock of blocks and counters. Flock. Fight. Remember, you do this only when you have no choice."  
  
He turned to Ethan. "Your turn."  
  
"Well, uh, my name is Ethan Craft. I want to learn Karate because I've seen all those old  
  
Kung-fu movies and I thought it would be cool."  
  
"Well, while those films entertaining, They aren't Karate. They are Kung-fu. A Chinese  
  
style of self-defense. Next."  
  
"My name is Larry Tudgeman, and I want to learn Karate for the same reasons as Miranda."  
  
While this was true it was also because she was just there.  
  
"Good. And I don't need your name Kate. But I am curious as to why you want to study  
  
martial arts."  
  
"I thought we were studying karate?" piped up Ethan.  
  
"Karate is martial arts. So is Kung-fu. And... wait. Why do I even bother?" said Larry.  
  
"Thank you Larry, that is correct. Karate is part of martial arts. Now, Why do you want to  
  
learn, Kate?"  
  
"Because I need it."  
  
This answer struck Eric as odd but he did not want to push it. She could be having troubles  
  
with someone and probably needed Karate to better arm herself.  
  
"Well, with that out of the way, lets get started on planning our classes."  
  
The rest of the class day went well they planned their classes to be on Fridays and Saturdays,  
  
and were to last from 3:00 to 4:30. When time was up, they all said goodbye and as they left, their  
  
minds were filled with excitement for tomorrow's class. However out of the 5 that left, Lizzie hung  
  
back.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I haven't told my parents about this."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I haven't told them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they still don't like you very much. If they found out I was learning self-defense  
  
from you, they probably wouldn't let me talk to you again. So when you want to talk to me about  
  
the class or for anything for that matter, could you say that you are being tutored by me?"  
  
"Lizzie, truth cannot be hidden for long. Someway or another, your parents will find out.  
  
And when they do, you will probably get a suitable punishment for your lying. But until then I will  
  
follow your facade. But let's make it clear that I will not be held responsible for your actions. Lord  
  
knows that I don't need this crap."  
  
Lizzie laughed and walked out of the door. She knew everything would be fine. She just  
  
knew it would.  
  
Wow. What a typing marathon. And what stinks is that it may seem long at first, but when  
  
you read it without interruption, it's short. Oh well. Just so you know I will be altering chapters  
  
between this and "Project: Exodus." So I'll type one for this and then I'll type one for Project. Till  
  
next time... kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


	15. Friendship partially mended

Yin-yang  
  
Hey. Welcome to another exciting chapter of Yin-yang. This chapter will explain about what  
  
happened between Eric and Kate and will also reveal Kate's reason for learning Karate. But before  
  
we begin I want to ask something. Did anyone other than me have a good Christmas? I know I did! I  
  
got a great haul this year. I got:  
  
True crime: the streets of LA  
  
T.H.U.G (Tony Hawks underground)  
  
Terminator 3 The game  
  
Nightmare on Elm ST. Box set  
  
18" Jason Voorhees statue  
  
Electric guitar and a whole bunch of other goodies. I'm not trying to gloat. I just thought I'd share  
  
my winnings.  
  
I also need some good song suggestions. I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel. Remember it  
  
has to be Rock.  
  
Also, my new story, Project: Exodus, is out and about you should go check that out and look  
  
at the reviews page for this story to see a funny little note. Go see. I'll wait. Done? Alright then let's  
  
go!  
  
The next day was pretty moist with promise of more rain on the way. Thankfully, the karate  
  
class was inside. Eric had at one time loved the rain. But since the murder, he hated it. It was raining  
  
in the alley. It was raining at the funeral. And it was raining when he severed ties with Kate Sanders.  
  
He remembered it clearly...  
  
3 years ago...  
  
Eric was sitting on a cold, hard, concrete bench. He hadn't moved an inch since he sat there  
  
an hour ago. If you glanced in his direction, you would have thought he was a statue. The rain  
  
poured on him like he was part of the bench. He didn't care. As far as he was concerned, it wasn't  
  
raining. Then an absurd thought hit him. 'It's like a movie.' (A/N any one who watches a movie like  
  
I do, will get the joke.) He just sat there and stared at the ground wishing this had never happened.  
  
He then saw a shadow fall across the ground in front of him. Acting on hardened reflex, he jerked  
  
around into fighting stance, scaring his older cousin Kate.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Eric, are you ok?"  
  
"I saw my mother raped and murdered in front of my own eyes and I couldn't stop it. I just  
  
saw her in her casket. I just saw her being buried. Yeah. I'm just peachy."  
  
"You don't have to bite my head off you know. I'm just trying to help."  
  
"Well, you suck at it."  
  
"Well' at least I still have a mother "  
  
She never finished the sentence, as an open palmed hand had just made contact with her face.  
  
Eric had slapped her.  
  
Don't you rub the fact that you still have a mom in my face. Leave me alone." His words  
  
were filled with such hate that he saw her shrink away from him. He felt like his insides were  
  
collapsing. He didn't want this life. He wanted the life with his mother. He wanted to be able to talk  
  
to her when he needed it. He wanted everything that was associated with having a mom. But he  
  
couldn't. He wanted to do something, anything that would reverse this terrible string of events and  
  
have his mom come back. But the only thing he could do was run. So he ran. And as he did, he knew  
  
Kate was yelling something at him, but he couldn't hear it. Had he, they would still be friends. But  
  
he never did.  
  
On the other side of town, Kate was thinking along the same lines. She too was remembering  
  
that day in the cemetery. But her memories were different because she remembered the last thing she  
  
had said, that Eric had never heard. " But at least yours can watch over you forever." She had  
  
intended it to cheer him up. But instead, it only made things worse. Eric never spoke with her again  
  
except at the class yesterday, and that wasn't a lot. Then he woke up. Kate's step-dad, Kevin had  
  
just woken up from his drunken stupor and was sluggishly yelling for a beer. Kevin was by far the  
  
worst step-dad ever. He was a drinker, smoker, womanizer, druggie, and abuser. He was always  
  
beating up Kate and her mom relentlessly. He was the reason that Kate wanted to learn karate. Kate  
  
never told her friends about Kevin being a bad step-father. They just knew that he married her mom  
  
and was living with the family. His income came from the drugs he sold and people he mugged. He  
  
was the epitome of evil. Kate knew that it was time to go out, when he got up. So she got her things  
  
and left.  
  
Later that day, Eric got together all the things he would need to teach karate. His weapons,  
  
weights, books, and other things were jammed into a big box, and hauled out to Angela's car. After  
  
some struggling with the box, they got in and left for the school. He had told the principle that he  
  
would be using the gym for the class, if he had her permission. He did, and was given an extra key to  
  
the gym. When he got there, he proceeded to set up. He set out the weights and weapons, placed the  
  
books on the table he had set up, and finally he got out the spare karate-gi uniforms he bought from  
  
the local martial arts store. When all was ready at 2:30, he passed the remaining half-hour by  
  
stretching and lifting.  
  
Kate was the first to arrive at the gym. She was wearing the loose clothing that Eric had told  
  
them all to wear. When she walked in, went straight to Eric and did what she had planned to do  
  
since yesterday.  
  
"Eric, we need to talk."  
  
"Not now Kate."  
  
"Yes, now."  
  
He got up off the floor.  
  
"Alright. What?"  
  
"Do you remember that day, 3 years ago, in the cemetery, where I said that at least I still  
  
have a mom?"  
  
"Yeah, how could I forget."  
  
"Well, you never let me finish."  
  
"Oh, did I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, what were you going to say?"  
  
"Well, at least I still have a mother, but yours can watch over you forever."  
  
Eric looked at her with his most analyzing look yet. Kate couldn't tell what he was thinking  
  
because his face was so neutral. She was about to say something, when the rest of the class came in.  
  
"Kate, on many ways I forgive you. But I still don't trust you fully. Remember that."  
  
And with that he walked towards the front and began talking. Kate felt like a weight had  
  
been lifted. She continued with the class and went to sleep that night with a smile. He didn't fully  
  
trust her. But at least he understood what she meant.  
  
Wow. Two chapters for two different stories in one day. A new record for me. Well, I hope  
  
your enjoying the story. Tell me what you think by reviewing. And don't forget to check out my  
  
other story, Project: Exodus. Till next time... kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


	16. The message

Yin-yang  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed. I appreciate the fact that some people are still reading  
  
this.  
  
To Hacen and crazygurl1052004: thank you for your suggestions. Hacen, you submitted  
  
your suggestion right as I was about to start it. Meaning, yes I planned to go more in-depth with the  
  
other characters. The only reason it took so long for me to get started was I was having trouble  
  
getting one characters scenario on the right track.  
  
Crazygurl, without spoiling the story, your just going to have to wait and see.  
  
Other than that I have nothing to say except Happy New Year!  
  
Miranda was on her way over to Lizzie's when she bumped into Eric. "Sorry." "No  
  
problem." She resumed walking and thinking when he called back to her.  
  
"Hey Miranda."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Kate's your friend, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did she tell you why she wanted to learn karate?"  
  
"No. She just said she wanted to go along."  
  
"Did she do anything suspicious when Lizzie told her about it?"  
  
"Her eyes widened a little."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, see ya."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Miranda was thinking so heavily about this burst of questioning, that she walked right past  
  
Lizzie's house, and was almost a block away before she realized she had missed it. With a curse, she  
  
sped off back down the street and up to the front door. When Lizzie answered the doorbell, she  
  
found an out of breath Miranda.  
  
"Miranda!"  
  
"Hey... Lizzie... How's... it... going...?"  
  
"Miranda come in and sit down before you keel over!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
While Miranda was trying to breath, the one person she did not want to see, poked his spikey  
  
little head around the corner.  
  
"Go away, Matt!"  
  
"What's wrong with you my love?"  
  
"I said GO AWAY!" With this she threw a pillow at him. He dodged it and ran from the  
  
room. When She caught her breath, her and Lizzie started on the conversation that she was there for.  
  
"So Lizzie, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Eric."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What oh?"  
  
"I mean oh as in you have the hots for him."  
  
"Nothing different than what you have for Larry."  
  
"Watch it, girl."  
  
"Sorry, but it's true."  
  
"Yeah tell me about it. I mean, how could I fall for a guy that eats worms?"  
  
"He has that certain charm about him. I did date him once, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember."  
  
A pause in the conversation.  
  
"So what about you and Eric?"  
  
"Well... I like him, and I'm told he likes me."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"His sister."  
  
"Good move going to his sister like that. She would have something."  
  
"Yeah. She was definitely helpful."  
  
Just then the phone rang. On the other end was Eric...  
  
Eric had just walked into his house after he bumped into Miranda Sanchez, one of his new  
  
students. He was about to go to the kitchen for a drink of Dr. Pepper, when he noticed the letter  
  
addressed to him. It was lying on the table. He opened it and knew automatically that it couldn't be  
  
good. It was written in Japanese. Thankfully, Eric's dad had taught him how to read and speak  
  
Japanese. So it wasn't too hard to read. Sadly, I can't write Japanese, so I'll write the translation.  
  
Dear Eric,  
  
It's nice to hear that you have followed my advice, but you have forgotten an important  
  
detail in opening your own dojo. As part of tradition, you must have a member of the high council of  
  
karate christen it for proper use. And if your still using the gym, the council member won't christen  
  
it. You can solve this by finding your own building. But you have to come to Japan to get the  
  
council member.  
  
I must also see you in person to speak with you about obtaining your 4th degree Black Belt.  
  
The whole thing shouldn't longer than 3 months. I should have you back home by June.  
  
Enclosed are your plane tickets. The plane leaves December 29th. Please come.  
  
Sensei Tetsujin Moriyama.  
  
"Damn" Eric would have to postpone his classes for 3 months. He decided that if this was  
  
how was going to keep teaching, then so be it. He picked up the phone and dialed the only numbers  
  
he knew...  
  
"Lizzie, It's Eric. I need you to pass on a message to all the other students. Classes will have  
  
to be postponed for 3 months."  
  
"3 months!"  
  
"Yeah. Due to a technicality, I have to go to Japan to do some paperwork. Can you do  
  
that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Can you also do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Since your one of Kate's friends, could you find out why she wants to learn karate? She  
  
won't tell me, and I'm worried she might be in physical trouble."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks. I should be back from Japan in June."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that he hung up the phone, and started to pack...  
  
Well, that's going to be an interesting plot turn. With Eric away in Japan, I can focus on the  
  
other characters. You know the drill. Read and review. See ya! Kikiki... mamama... kikiki...  
  
mamama... 


	17. New discoveries

Yin-yang  
  
Hey, howdy hey! (Toy story joke. Pathetic I know.) Hope your all enjoying the story so far.  
  
So, just to recap, Eric is on his way to Japan, Kate is starting to be accepted again, Lizzie is trying to  
  
figure out her feelings, Gordo is on his way back to Hillridge, Nick Mayer, Eric's friend turned  
  
enemy, is on his way to Hillridge to woo Kate and probably kill Eric, and Matt might have  
  
something for Miranda. Come on people, if you didn't see the hint I dropped in the last chapter  
  
about them, you really ought to get some professional help. No offense, but it is pretty obvious.  
  
Right, this chapter will look into Miranda, Matt, starting with Matt. And just so you  
  
know, I will not cover what happens to Eric in Japan as it's just a bunch of legal mumbo-jumbo that  
  
I'm not good at explaining. I'll have Eric say what happened to him when he comes back.  
  
I hope everyone had a happy New Year. I did. I played board games with my parents, my  
  
sister and her boyfriend, and laughed at how stupid we are at Name Burst, Gestures, UNO attack,  
  
and Taboo.  
  
And Hacen, calm down! Don't blame yourself for something that was going to happen  
  
wether you said anything or not. I've told you. I have the story planned from beginning to end. And  
  
you didn't make an ass of yourself. Just so you know. It would be me that made an ass of himself as  
  
I'm the one who made people think that Eric was Kate's only cousin. Speaking of that, what is  
  
Kate's other cousin's name?  
  
Two more things... does anyone actually use the song playback I have in this story? Because  
  
if you don't, you should. The reason I say this is that all of the songs played in a chapter as you read,  
  
were listened by me as I wrote them, and I felt that they really increased the feeling of the chapter.  
  
The other thing I have to say is... if you want to get a realistic look at what Eric might really  
  
look like, then go to the Incubus band site and watch the video for "Pardon me". Now take the look  
  
of the lead singer and give him red hair and, presto! Eric James McKader!  
  
Now I know I've rambled too long. Read the story already! Jeez!   
  
All that's left Pardon me  
  
Thrice Or Incubus  
  
All that's left ?  
  
Dear journal,  
  
It's me, Matt. Long time no see. I saw Miranda today. God, I love her, but I'm too stupid to  
  
tell her how I feel. Every time I try, my mouth drys up and I can't talk. When I saw her today, she  
  
was out of breath. When I asked her what was wrong, she just threw a pillow at me and yelled at me.  
  
I swear, one day, very soon, I will tell her how I feel. Well, until next time, see ya.  
  
Matt.  
  
Matt lay his journal down on his dresser and lain down to sleep and dream of the girl that  
  
had taken his heart.  
  
Earlier... Lizzie had just hung up the phone and looked at Miranda with her mouth open.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eric just called. He said that the classes are going to have to be postponed for 3 months!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"3 months!"  
  
"Why!"  
  
"He said that due to a technicality, he had to go to Japan to fill out some paperwork."  
  
"Japan?!"  
  
"Japan!"  
  
Miranda was in shock. They had only had 2 classes and now they had to wait for 3 months  
  
before they got another lesson!  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What else did he say?"  
  
"He asked me to find out why Kate wanted to learn karate."  
  
At this, Miranda remembered what he had said on her way over.  
  
"Lizzie. I bumped into Eric on my way here. He also asked me why Kate wanted to learn  
  
karate."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"There must be something about Kate that has him worried about her, because when he  
  
asked me to check up on her, He said he was worried about her being in physical danger."  
  
"Do you think she might be in trouble?"  
  
"I don't know Miranda. But I guess we had better find out."  
  
They talked some more about Kate and her possible situation, or at least what they thought  
  
might be a situation. The talk eventually went back to Eric and how Lizzie might have feelings for  
  
him. Miranda could tell by the way she spoke of him, that Eric definitely had her best friends heart.  
  
Now all Lizzie had to do was figure it out. At 9:00, Miranda left for home. When she got back to her  
  
house, she started getting ready for bed. As she was lying down to sleep, she started to think about  
  
Larry and how she would tell him that she liked him. That's what she was thinking consciously. But  
  
when she slept that night, her dream was different than her thoughts.  
  
She was sitting under the stars with Larry. They were leaning in closer for the big kiss.  
  
When that was over, they went further along. Eventually, their clothes had found their way off of  
  
their bodies. Miranda was lying there, spectacularly naked. Larry once again came in to kiss her on  
  
the lips, this time with more passion than before. But when Miranda opened her eyes, she saw not  
  
Larry, but Matt looking at her with passion blazing in his eyes. Miranda was about to say something  
  
when Matt's lips pressed over hers cut her off.  
  
Miranda woke up gasping in short breaths. Her hormones were in overdrive haywire. She  
  
couldn't tell what she wanted anymore. She figured she'd better sleep on it. She layed back down  
  
and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, back over at the McGuire's, Matt was actually having the same dream. Every  
  
single detail was the exact same as Miranda's except that his started where he showed up in  
  
Miranda's dream. When he awoke the next morning, he too was flushed and out of breath. He got  
  
dressed for school and left with Miranda running around his head the whole day.  
  
The same circumstances were with Miranda the whole day. She couldn't stop thinking about  
  
Matt and the dream. She was so deep in thought the whole day, that she pretty much missed it. When  
  
she got home she got on the phone and called Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie had told the others over the phone that the classes were to be postponed for about 3  
  
Months and their reactions were about identical to Miranda's. They were all shocked to hear that  
  
there were not going to be any lessons for that long. But it seemed that Kate was the most surprised.  
  
She sounded like she was having trouble comprehending it. Lizzie could also hear shouting in the  
  
background, but she didn't know why there would be shouting in Kate's house. She knew she  
  
needed to fulfill her favor to Eric and check on Kate. But first she had to answer the damn phone!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Hey, Miranda. Look, Miranda I have to..."  
  
"Lizzie, I think I might have a problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I might not like Larry at all."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that last night I had this dream and..." She cut herself off mid  
  
sentence.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I was having sex with your brother."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Miranda had to hold the phone away from her hear. After she was certain she wasn't deaf,  
  
she put it back to her ear and continued talking, hoping that another outburst like that wasn't  
  
imminent.  
  
"I can't explain it. Last night, before I went to sleep, I was thinking of Larry. Then when I  
  
fell asleep, I dreamt that me and Larry were sitting under the stars. We started kissing and then one  
  
thing led to another, and then when he started kissing me again, he changed into your brother. It was  
  
so strange."  
  
Lizzie was too dumbfounded to speak. Her best friend had just told her she had a wet dream  
  
about her little brother! Who would want to hear that?! She knew she didn't want to!  
  
"Miranda, that was the last thing I needed to hear right now."  
  
"I'm sorry but I needed to tell someone and you were the only one I could tell."  
  
"It's okay, just don't start getting all lovey-dovey on Matt. At least not in front of me." She  
  
added the last part slyly like it was a joke.  
  
"It's not funny Lizzie!"  
  
"Sorry. Well, look I have to go and check out Kate's like Eric asked me to."  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lizzie hung up and walked out of the front door hoping that Matt and Miranda wouldn't  
  
start getting it on while she was around. She was also hoping that Kate was okay. If she really was in  
  
physical trouble, then she would probably get hurt, and they didn't know enough to properly defend  
  
themselves. She soon reached the front door of Kate's. With a deep breath she knocked on the door...  
  
Miranda had hung up the phone and decided to watch a little t.v. Not that mattered. She  
  
wasn't really paying attention to what was on. She was too busy thinking about you-know-who. She  
  
wondered what Matt was doing right now...  
  
"What was Matt doing at that moment? Hard to say as the author is too stupid to tell where  
  
all of his people are at one time."  
  
"You take that back you little freak."  
  
"Why should I? I'm the narrator!"  
  
"Bull. I'm the author so I say what happens and where people are at all times."  
  
"Like hell! You are really something to think you are a great writer when your really just  
  
some random speck of idiocy on a canvas of shit. Hey. What are you doing? Put that down! Put that  
  
down! I SAID PUT THAT DOWN! PLEASE? I'LL SHUT UP! I'LL SHUT UP! I'LL" Thunk  
  
"Sorry about that folks. Just had a bout with my alter ego. He shouldn't mess with this any  
  
more. See, this is what happens when you type for too long. You get a little crazy. Any way back to  
  
the story." "Ohhhh." Another loud THUNK! "Sorry."  
  
Matt was over at Melina's for about an hour. He decided to go home around 6:30. He said  
  
he had a lot of work to do. Jeez, I lie better than that. He really wanted to go home because he  
  
thought that Miranda might come to the house. If he could see her, his day would be complete. Alas,  
  
she was not there. Matt decided to go to his room and play on his computer. Maybe that would be  
  
more fun.  
  
The man that answered the door reminded Lizzie of a garbage man. He had short brown hair  
  
that was graying and balding. He had a beer belly that was protruding out of his shirt by about 6  
  
inches. His clothes were dirty and he smelled of liquor and cigarettes. When he spoke, he sounded  
  
like a cement mixer with hardening cement still in it.  
  
"What do you want?" He barked.  
  
"Is Kate home?"  
  
"Sure. Up the stairs. Last room on the left." He had this leer in his eyes. Like he had  
  
remembered seeing Lizzie before. But they had never met before this.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
At this, Lizzie looked at him with this confused look. This man was not to be trusted. When  
  
she reached the door of Kate's bedroom, she knocked. A faint tear filled voice on the other side  
  
sobbed, "Come in." Lizzie opened the door with her head filled with questions.  
  
Once again, sorry to drop it there. But that was pretty long, so that should keep you satisfied  
  
until the next chapter. I tell you, this was, by far the longest chapter I've written yet. As usual, read  
  
and review. Until next time, kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


	18. The calm before the storm

Yin-yang  
  
FF.net must not be allowing people to review as I haven't gotten one in a while. Either that  
  
or you people don't care about what happen's in my stories. Not to be mean or anything but I can't  
  
write this story unless I get good reviews. It's just the way it is. I hope you guy's will review when  
  
you read this.  
  
A couple of notes before we begin. In my last chapter, you might have noticed that Where  
  
the song is, it looked a little funny. That's because there was actually two songs to listen to, and  
  
FF.net compressed them together. The song choices were:  
  
All that's left  
  
Thrice  
  
All that's left.  
  
OR  
  
Pardon me  
  
Incubus  
  
Make yourself  
  
Those were your choices.  
  
The other mistake was that I screwed up on the whole 3 months thing. I didn't mean to say  
  
June. I meant to say March. Why I was thinking June, I don't know. But now that the mistake has  
  
been rectified, we can move on.  
  
Please not that this chapter has some sexual suggestions and an actual sex scene. You have  
  
been forewarned.  
  
On My Own(sung by Eric)  
  
The Used  
  
The Used  
  
"The worst prison is a closed heart."  
  
Seen on random church board by author.  
  
Ethan Craft, handsome but dim, had just woken up. He had a great feeling today. He felt...  
  
horny. He always felt horny in the mornings. Mind you, this is the boy who would probably do  
  
anything to have some great sex. He did what pretty much any horny boy who had no easily  
  
accessible woman did, though because of my morale standards, I cannot repeat it. ( A/N But I think  
  
you can guess what he did. Here's a hint. It involves your right hand. Now that you do know, please  
  
wash your mind out before you continue.) When he was finished, he went downstairs, ate breakfast,  
  
and left the house. He had wanted to ask Lizzie when Eric was coming back, but just then he saw  
  
Parker McKenzie. He had a thing for her that stretched to before he had ever met Kate. He pretty  
  
much did what came natural for him. Flirt. And the end result was a punch in the gut. Parker had a  
  
wicked punch. Ethan was on the ground, coughing. He never knew that she could hit that hard.  
  
Ethan's trouble's were minor when stacked against Kate's. Lizzie had been at her house for  
  
about an hour last month, extracting any and all info she could get from her. When she was finished,  
  
she had a lot to tell Eric. How Kate's step dad would beat her, how he smoked, and drank. Even how  
  
Kate had been contemplating suicide. Eric was right about Kate being in trouble. But he could not  
  
have seen this coming. Lizzie had never known Kate to have suicidal tendencies, but she had them.  
  
She just hoped Eric was back before Kate did something stupid.  
  
Speaking of our illustrious hero, in Tokyo, Japan, Eric was hoping that he wouldn't have to  
  
deal with this idiotic couple for long. He had been staying at his sensei's house for the past month,  
  
and was enjoying his stay. But that was before his sensei's son came home. The boy was about 27  
  
years old and was married to his old girlfriend. He was rather attractive with his trim figure,  
  
handsome face, and muscles. However, Eric remembered when he was rather puny. He was 10 at the  
  
time he had last seen Kim Moriyama. His first impression of him was that he resembled a spaghetti  
  
noodle. He was small, weak and no sense of balance whatsoever. But what baffled Eric the most was  
  
how the bumbling idiot had 3 woman chasing after him. And he chose the girl that had landed him  
  
in the hospital! Then he remembered that Jun had stayed by Kim the whole time and had never left  
  
his side. He hoped he could find a girl like that. A girl that would never leave him even in his lowest  
  
times. He knew the likelihood of that was rather slim, so he never held his breath for it. But that  
  
didn't mean he didn't like them. They were brash, and had no regards for normal people. They were  
  
always groping each other, trying to get it on. Finally last night, Eric had had enough.  
  
"Look, if your going to keep doing that, do it in your room!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Yeah, don't mention it."  
  
He regretted telling them that about an hour later when there were screams coming from  
  
Kim's bedroom. He heard praises to God that Eric was pretty certain, had nothing to do with the  
  
Bible. He wished that it was March 3rd already. That was when he was scheduled to go back with  
  
the council member. He couldn't wait to see his new students. He missed them all so bad. But he  
  
really missed Lizzie the most. Wait. Did he just say that he missed them? He did. He actually missed  
  
them. He was shocked to hear himself thinking that, but it was the truth. He laid back down and,  
  
before he fell into his normal nightmare, he really wished it were March 3rd already.  
  
Fast forward to February, a moving truck had just pulled into the driveway of a house that  
  
had once been occupied by Frankie Muniz for the short time he was in Hillridge. The boy sitting  
  
inside the truck remembered this with a pang of guilt at what he had done a year later.  
  
Flash back to last year...  
  
"Lizzie. We need to talk."  
  
David "Gordo" Gordon had just sat down at a table in the Digital Bean with his girlfriend,  
  
Lizzie McGuire. He had something to tell her that was chewing him up on the inside.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm so sorry about this."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what I did to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lizzie, I cheated on you."  
  
"What?" she said, her voice cracking with tears.  
  
"I cheated on you with Claire."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know why. It just happened. Lizzie, I am so sorry, can you forgive me?"  
  
".........."  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"No. I can't. Gordo, you wasted your virginity on a slut. I wanted our first time to be with  
  
each other. But now that isn't possible. Goodbye." At this, she left the table running, crying, and  
  
wishing she had never met David Gordon.  
  
Gordo remembered this all too well. He just hoped that he could make up for it.  
  
Nicholas Mayer had never had to piss so bad in his entire life. He was at some rest stop out  
  
side Carson City, Nevada. He had managed to convince Carla Sturbin, Eric's old flame, to drive  
  
him out to Hillridge. She said she was doing it to get out of Ft. Campbell. Nick knew it was because  
  
she really wanted to see Eric again. He also knew that, considering what happened between the two,  
  
that Eric would just shoot down whatever offer she had. All the more reason to end Eric McKader's  
  
life.  
  
Once again, back to Eric. The last month had passed with nothing blowing up. Except for  
  
Jun's lousy cooking. Eric didn't want to say she was a bad cook out of respect for her feelings. But  
  
lately, he had resorted to faking a disease of some sorts, and coming back down for a midnight  
  
snack. It was really grating to lie to a good person. But when the food is capable of killing whoever  
  
eats it... yuck! The night that we visit him again, is a night of small festivity, as the happy, but  
  
horny, couple have announced that Jun is with child. Eric couldn't resist saying it.  
  
"What's it's name?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, what are you going to call it? If you can stop banging each other long enough to let it  
  
come out."  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"Make me, Kim."  
  
"Only too happy."  
  
"Sit down you two."  
  
"Yes honey."  
  
"Pussy whipped."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Kim!"  
  
Sensing an oncoming fight, Tetsujin decided now was the time for an intervention of sorts.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"Yes, sensei?"  
  
"How about some music?"  
  
"Sure, let me get the record player."  
  
"No. From you."  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
Eric was bewildered. He hadn't played any songs for awhile. But he obeyed, and got his  
  
guitar. When he came back, he wondered what song to play. He decided on the one he knew that  
  
everyone here liked and knew in perfect English. The Used song, On My Own.  
  
He tuned his guitar to the right notes and began to play:  
  
See all those people on the ground  
  
wasting time  
  
I try to hold it all inside  
  
but just for tonight  
  
the top of the world  
  
sitting here wishing  
  
the things I've become  
  
that something is missing  
  
maybe I...  
  
What do I know?  
  
And now it seems that I have found  
  
nothing at all  
  
I wanna hear your voice out loud  
  
slow it down, slow it down  
  
without it all  
  
I'm choking on nothing  
  
It's clear in my head  
  
and I'm screaming for something  
  
knowing nothing is better than knowing at all  
  
On My Own  
  
Without it all  
  
I'm choking on nothing  
  
It's clear in my head  
  
and I'm screaming for something  
  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing at all  
  
On My Own  
  
When he finished, he got more requests, and played more of the songs he knew, like, Pretty  
  
girl(The way) by Sugarcult, Story of the Year's Until the day I day, and even Green Day's Time of  
  
your life(Good Riddance). He went bed sometime around 12, and fell asleep to the sounds of heavy  
  
breathing 2 rooms over. Good night, Eric. Enjoy this peace. For when you return, you face turmoil  
  
and hardship. Just remember to find your center and care for her.  
  
Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. As I said, now Eric will face hardships. But I ain't  
  
telling. Until next time... kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


	19. The beginning of the end

Yin-yang  
  
Yin-yang is nearing it's end. Not by lack of reviews or lack of interest. No. It is nearing it's  
  
end because we have entered the final stages of it's life. That's right. We are nearing the end of the  
  
story. It will be in about 10 chapters or so. Because I have enjoyed the run of the tale, I have decided  
  
to include a little bonus. When I first started on this story, I had close to about 10 different endings.  
  
To thank those who have reviewed you will see the ending I chose, plus 3 others. I also plan to do an  
  
alternate universe version. That version will be the same story in a different world where certain  
  
events are different. For instance, Kate and Eric might still be friends due to certain events changing  
  
to a different path.  
  
From this chapter on, you will see Eric face the most troubles he has ever had to deal with  
  
since his mom died. Surprises await and big things will happen. But don't worry. Everything will  
  
work out in the end.  
  
Enjoy the story, and remember...  
  
"The worst prison, is a closed heart."  
  
Downfall  
  
TRUSTcompany  
  
The lonely position of neutral  
  
The day had finally come. Eric was going home. He was leaving Japan with the high  
  
councillor. He would soon see his students. He would soon see Lizzie...  
  
Lizzie. Eric had finally come to terms and realized that he was indeed in love with her. But  
  
did she feel the same way? Their was only one way to find out. He was going to ask her. But how  
  
would he do it? He still had to figure that out. He knew he would find the perfect way. He had to.  
  
He turned his attention back to a small detail. He still had not found the perfect place to train that  
  
would be acceptable to the councillor. He had an idea last month. He remembered an old skate pal  
  
who came to Hillridge, started a skate shop, and watch it fall under. His name was Tony  
  
Hammerson. (A/N If there really is a Tony Hammerson, it's pure coincidence.) But him and his old  
  
skate pals had called him smack. Mainly because that's the sound he made when he hit the  
  
pavement with his face. But also because he was well known for talking smack. He had called  
  
Lizzie back in January to ask her to talk with him. He rembered the conversation well...  
  
'Pick up please!'  
  
"Mcguire residence. Lizzie speaking."  
  
"Lizzie! It's me, Eric."  
  
"Eric! What do you want?"  
  
"I need you to do one more favor. Can you do it?"  
  
"Of course. Anything." She had said it too quick, thus giving of a verbal clue to her feelings.  
  
But Eric was too preoccupied to notice it.  
  
"I need you to talk with an old skate pal of mine. His name is Tony Hammerson, but he  
  
responds to Smack."  
  
"Smack?"  
  
"Yeah. He crashed a lot."  
  
"Sure. Where does he live?  
  
"He lives somewhere on the other side of town. He used to own a skate shop. Find where  
  
that shop was, than go south 2 blocks. You'll see an old apartment building called 'Sweet Arms'. He  
  
lives in 28B. The skate shop was called Hit That."  
  
"Sweet Arms? I've been there."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah. An old friend lived there. She moved out about a year ago."  
  
"Well, that's where he lives. Just call him by his nickname and tell him he still owes Eric  
  
McKader a favor."  
  
"Alright. Eric when will you be back?"  
  
"March."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lizzie had called back to say that Smack said he could use the building however the hell he  
  
wanted. He didn't need it anymore. Everything was going great. Eric had a place to properly train  
  
his students and friends. He had forgiven Kate. His life was getting back on track. He was opening  
  
up.  
  
'Kate...'  
  
Eric had forgotten all about her. But Lizzie didn't say anything about her, so she was  
  
probably alright. What was that phrase? 'No news, is good news' He smirked. At this point, he was  
  
glad that was true.  
  
Miranda Sanchez had given up hope at loving Larry. She realized that she loved Matt.  
  
However, no one realized this more than Lizzie, who had walked in on them right when they had  
  
climaxed from their first sexual encounter. To anyone else, It was not the right time. For them, it was  
  
the perfect time. They finally admitted their feelings to each other about two weeks after that dream.  
  
Soon after, they were seen showing PDA every where the went. It took awhile to get used to. It took  
  
even longer for them to get the courage to even have sex. It was still a hard decision. Than finally,  
  
lust took over. They went to Matt's room and proceeded to go about the whole process. One hour  
  
later, Lizzie walked into the house after visiting Kate, and heard the muffled moans coming from  
  
Matt's room. She was wondering what he was doing when she got her answer at the door. It took her  
  
a total of about 10 seconds to digest what she was seeing. After she did realize what was going on,  
  
she left the room in complete shock. And they didn't even notice her! She went downstairs and fixed  
  
herself some lunch. About 10 minutes later, Matt and Miranda came downstairs, flushed, but trying  
  
look completely innocent.  
  
"Have a good bed romp?" asked Lizzie, with a smile on her face.  
  
"You saw?!" exclaimed Matt, Miranda being too embarrassed to utter a word.  
  
"Too much."  
  
Miranda finally found her voice.  
  
"Lizzie. I am so sorry!"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Sis, You won't tell any one anything about this, right?"  
  
"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. I just hoped you wouldn't do that so quickly."  
  
"I'm just glad we finally figured out our feelings before we hurt ourselves by seeing other  
  
people."  
  
"Yeah, imagine if I went out with Melina before you."  
  
"Yeah. You should find a boyfriend, Lizzie."  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
It than occurred to Lizzie, that everyone was becoming a couple. Miranda-Matt. Kate-  
  
Ethan(A/N Of course!). Even Lanny and Melina had found a girlfriend and a boyfriend,  
  
respectively. The only people who did not have an other half,(A/N Other half is kinda southern.)  
  
were Larry and herself. Than again, she did see Larry flirting with Parker McKenzie the other day.  
  
So that left her to be the only person without an opposite. Perhaps maybe Eric? Just than, the  
  
doorbell rang. Lizzie hoped that whoever was there had better have good reason for interrupting her  
  
thought's. The guy who was there made her brain freeze in shock.  
  
"Gordo!?!?"  
  
"Hey Lizzie."  
  
She wanted to say hey back, but she had already fainted. Well, he has a nice effect.  
  
Well how was that? So they finally meet. Remember, the story is drawing to a close, so the  
  
shit is going to hit the fan in the next chapters. But this is only the beginning of the storm. Don't  
  
forget. Alternate endings and an alternate version of the story. Coming soon! Until next time...  
  
kikiki... mamama... kikiki...mamama... 


	20. The return

Yin-yang  
  
Hey, guys. I hope your ready for the final chapters of Yin-yang. It's been great writing this  
  
story, and I hope it's been great for you guy's reading it. This being chapter 20, There are about  
  
maybe 10 more chapters left. Depends on how much I write in each chapter.  
  
From now on the chapter playback will have only Linkin Park songs in it. The reason for  
  
this is that I feel that Linkin Park's songs best fit the chapter moods in the upcoming chapters. Now  
  
here's the tricky part... Some of the songs are on the Hybrid Theory EP. The only way to listen to  
  
those songs are to join Linkin Park Underground. That's their fanclub. For those who do not have  
  
that CD, fear not. I have a solution. You can listen to all the songs on the EP by going to this  
  
following web address and going to the audio section of the media page.  
  
www.linkin-parkworld.com  
  
Like I said, go to that website, select media, select audio, select song. It's recommended you  
  
do this for only the EP songs. For the others, you have to have the CD's, or go to a website that has  
  
playable versions of the songs. Avoid the ones that have only 30 second clips. They suck.  
  
This chapter will switch between Miranda and Matt, Lizzie and Gordo, and Eric. I hope that  
  
you enjoy my tale and send me a review saying you liked it. I accept flames too.  
  
I'm not sure, But I think FF.net will take the address and turn it into a link. If it does, click  
  
the link. If it doesn't, Type the address in.  
  
That should be all. Enjoy!  
  
In the End  
  
Linkin Park  
  
Hybrid Theory  
  
Lizzie had woken up on the living room couch with a groggy head and ice on her forehead.  
  
She wondered why she was there and why there was ice on her head. Than she remembered. She  
  
practically flew off of the couch.  
  
"Gordo!?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I've been in Hillridge a whole month, and I haven't seen you for a year, so I figured  
  
I'd come by and say Hi."  
  
"Why are you in Hillridge?"  
  
Miranda and Matt, who had gotten Lizzie her ice and was watching so far, decided it was  
  
time for their exit.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo, we'll be going now." They waited for an answer, a foregone conclusion.  
  
When none came, they just walked out the door.  
  
They went to Miranda's house. Where else could they go? They went to the living room and  
  
had a conversation that would change their lives forever.  
  
"So, Matt. We just made love for the first time. What did you think?"  
  
"About?"  
  
"About how I did."  
  
"Miranda, you did as good as I did. It was our first time. We did everything we knew how to  
  
do, as well as we could. In my eyes, you did great."  
  
"Thanks. So did you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So what do you think about Gordo?"  
  
"Well, personally, I wanna know why he's back."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Guess we should have stayed, huh?"  
  
"Guess so. Man, I remember when those two were tighter than glue. But when Gordo  
  
cheated on Lizzie, I couldn't believe it!"  
  
"Me neither, Miranda. None of us could. It was Gordo. He wasn't exactly the type to go and  
  
bone Claire."  
  
"Bone!?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you just say bone?!"  
  
"Yeah? Miranda, I'm a guy. I will say things like that occasionally."  
  
"Is that what you call it with us?"  
  
"No! I love you with everything I have!"  
  
Miranda got up, went outside, sat under her tree in the backyard and said the one thing that  
  
brought them together.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Matt couldn't tell what she meant at first. Then he figured it out. They made love again  
  
under the tree. When they were finished, they kissed each other with so much love, you could feel it  
  
just by looking at them.  
  
However, the troubles were not over with Lizzie and Gordo. Lizzie was still having trouble  
  
comprehending it. Gordo moved back because his dad had gotten a job teaching at the college. He  
  
had been here for about a month. He missed her everyday. It was so much to digest! Alas, there was  
  
more.  
  
"Lizzie, I know that what I did with Claire was wrong. I should have saved myself for you.  
  
But I was drunk."  
  
"Drunk?"  
  
"Yes! I was over at her party while you were visiting your grandma. I had some beer and I  
  
thought I could control myself. But I couldn't. Please, can you forgive me?"  
  
Lizzie rose from where she was sitting and took one long analyzing look at him. When she  
  
opened her mouth, her voice was mixed with scorn and tears.  
  
"You already have my answer, David Zypher Gordon. I don't want to see you ever again."  
  
She walked out of the house, followed by Gordo. She was on the grass, when Gordo  
  
suddenly tackled her! She was trying to scream when he put his hand on her mouth choking her  
  
scream in her! She was panicking! She didn't know what to do! She was going to be raped by  
  
Gordo! Or worse!  
  
Just then, somebody with red hair stepped in and squeezed Gordo hard on the neck, lifting  
  
him up in a choke hold. Gordo wriggled free, and tried to punch the boy in the head, resulting in  
  
hitting only air, and losing balance. He got up and tried again, this time harder. The punch was  
  
blocked and followed by a knife-hand thrust to the neck. Just enough for a knock out and nothing  
  
worse.  
  
Lizzie got up and looked at her savior. He hadn't changed much in terms of general  
  
appearance. He still had that dirty jacket with the yin-yang patch on the right sleeve. He still had the  
  
glasses that could see out, but not in. He still had the posture of a boy who had grown up too quick.  
  
The only real difference was a scar that ran down the left side of his face from his eye brow to his  
  
chin.  
  
His greeting was pretty simple.  
  
"I know we only had 2 classes, but I remember telling you what parts of the body were  
  
weakest."  
  
Eric had returned.  
  
Now that was fun. Tune in next update to hear how he got that scar, plus his trip, and the  
  
christening of the new dojo. Till then... kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


	21. Why, why, why?

Yin-yang  
  
I know that all the pro L/G people out there hate me for what I've done and all I can say is, sorry.  
  
This chapter will have some startling revelations. I can't say what obviously, but I can  
  
guarantee they will be shocking.  
  
I hope you like the new layout I have for my stories. I think it makes it a little easier to read.  
  
If you don't like it, tell me and I'll never use it again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My December (Fast Remix)  
  
Linkin Park  
  
www.linkin-parkworld.com audio page  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric took Lizzie to his house to talk, after he made sure that Gordo would be ok. He was  
  
always cautious with his fighting. He even made sure the guy's who had tried to rape Lizzie were  
  
okay. It was just the way he was. He estimated Gordo would wake up in about an hour. When he  
  
did, Eric would apologize. It was mainly because when he saw what was happening, he didn't know  
  
what was going on. He was too careful.  
  
When they got in his house, he sat Lizzie down on his couch, and made sure she was okay.  
  
He then proceeded to probe her for info about everything. From what had just happened, to how her  
  
brother was doing. He had missed a lot in the time he was gone. It wasn't really anything worth  
  
repeating. Except for...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lizzie, do you have anything on Kate?"  
  
"Eric, your not going to believe this. Kate was suicidal for awhile. She wanted to kill  
  
herself."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"She has actually slit her wrists before."  
  
Eric knew that if that was the case she might try to do it again.  
  
"Lizzie, we have to get to her house. Where does she live? I'll get my sister to take me  
  
there."  
  
"No Eric."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going too. Kate is my friend, and I don't want her to do anything stupid."  
  
Eric looked into her eyes and, for a second, her soul. He knew that it was no use arguing.  
  
"Alright, let's go. ANGELA!!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miranda had just gotten home from shopping at the mall. She had bought a few girly things  
  
that she thought looked good on her. However, she couldn't help shake the feeling that someone,  
  
somewhere, was in trouble.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Someone was indeed in trouble. Her name was Kate Sanders. She was just sitting on her bed,  
  
reading her new Cosmopolitan, when HE burst in, dead drunk.  
  
"Time for your medicine." The medicine being a diamond-studded belt. He raised it high  
  
above his head and lowered it with tremendous force. It hurt. But not as much as the verbal slaps.  
  
Things like "Bitch!" and "Slut!" and"Whore!" should not be uttered to your daughter. Not even to  
  
your step daughter. Not even behind their back. He continued to beat her relentlessly. She couldn't  
  
fight back. She thought that this was Eric's fault. He shouldn't have gone to Japan. He raised the  
  
belt for one final blow. Kate raised her hands to ward it off. It never came. She looked up to see her  
  
cousin holding her step father's wrist preventing him from hurting her. "Leave her alone."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric and Lizzie had gotten to Kate's house to hear screams coming from her bedroom. They  
  
ran in the house and practically flew up the stairs. Lizzie had to struggle to keep up with Eric. It was  
  
like he had been possessed by Sonic the Hedgehog. They got to her room and Lizzie gasped at what  
  
she saw. Kate, her best friend in the world along with Miranda, was being beaten by the man who  
  
had married into her family. The man who had vowed to care for them and protect them. Lizzie then  
  
realized that this man was no man. He was a curse. A virus that killed. She also realized that Eric  
  
would cure this virus. Remove this curse. And she was right. Eric easily dispatched him with a  
  
roundhouse kick to the head. KO. Without another word, he went to his cousin to comfort her and  
  
make sure she was okay. It took a little while to calm her down. She kept screaming for the razor  
  
she had used to cut herself. Eric never loosened his hold. He made absolute sure that she would not  
  
wriggle from him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"LET ME GO!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"PLEASE ERIC! LET ME DIE!"  
  
"NO KATE! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!"  
  
"YES IT IS! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!"  
  
"LIKE HELL, THEY DON'T! KATE, YOUR NOT THE FIRST TO SLIT YOUR  
  
WRISTS!"  
  
"WHO DO YOU KNOW THAT DOES?"  
  
He raised the sleeve on his left arm to reveal scars long since healed.  
  
"I did."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe it." said Kate. They were back over at Eric's house. They had called the  
  
abuse hotline and had Kevin arrested one hour later. When Eric got off of the phone he knew  
  
something that the others didn't.  
  
"Lizzie, do you remember what one of the men who tried to rape you, looked like?"  
  
"You were raped?!"  
  
"Almost. No, I only remember your face."  
  
"Well, it turns out that one of them was arrested the same time as Kevin."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In Kate's house."  
  
It took awhile for the enormity of this to sink in. Kate's step-father was one of the men who  
  
had tried to rape Lizzie.  
  
"How did they find out?"  
  
"A couple of people correctly identified him the same night as when it happened. That, and  
  
he confessed and named the other 2 idiots."  
  
"Well, at least he's behind bars."  
  
"Amen, cuz."  
  
"So I guess this means you forgive me for everything?"  
  
Eric looked at her. And a smile slowly crept upon his face.  
  
"Yeah. I do. Forgive me?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
They embraced in a hug.  
  
"Alright, that's enough. That's enough! One step at a time!" said Eric.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All was well for a total of 3 days. Kevin was convicted of child abuse, attempted rape of a  
  
minor, possession of alcohol, possession of illegal drugs, and drug trafficking. He was sentenced a  
  
fine of $50,000 and 50 years. He committed suicide 2 months into his sentence. He never bothered  
  
Kate and her family again. Kate moved in with Eric until her mom could find a new house that  
  
didn't have bad memories. Eric was thankful for Kate being there.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric's troubles were still far from over. Angela's old boyfriend had just murdered her best  
  
friend and killed himself. She was beside herself with grief. She wouldn't stop crying. To her, she  
  
lost everything worth living for. This reached high one day when Eric and Angela were sitting at the  
  
kitchen counter, discussing, against Eric's will, about the murder/suicide.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you think he was drunk?"  
  
"Oh for God's sake, I DON'T KNOW!" She shrank away from him.  
  
"Jeez, sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Angela. I shouldn't have done that. It's just that, this is unhealthy what your  
  
doing."  
  
"Look who's talking. You just shut up when mom died."  
  
"Well, that was different. At least I dropped it after a respectable amount of time. You just  
  
keep yammering."  
  
"It's the only way I'll deal with it."  
  
"By talking about a boy, who cheated on you, in a manner that suggests you think of him as  
  
a god? Face it, Angela. You need to get over this. You have got to stop this before it get's out of  
  
control. Believe me, I know. You have the power to end this."  
  
She thought about this. He was right.  
  
"Your right. I can stop this. I'm going to end what I'm feeling."  
  
"Good. You'll feel better when you do."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, bro."  
  
"No problem."  
  
That would be the last that Eric would ever see Angela alive...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3 hours later...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Eric, get your sister down here for supper."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Eric climbed the stairs to his sister's room. When he got to the top, he had this sudden feeling  
  
to get to her as soon as possible. He reached the door and opened it. Nothing.  
  
'She must be in the bathroom.' He went to the bathroom door. He knocked.  
  
"Angela! It's time for dinner." No answer.  
  
He opened the door with a lump in his throat. That lump was vomit that expelled itself when  
  
he saw what was there.  
  
Angela was lying on the floor, unmistakably dead, a cut in her throat.  
  
"ANGELA!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know, I know. Sad, short, and possibly pointless. While I know for a fact that it was indeed  
  
sad and short, tell me if it was pointless. In a nice way of course. What will happen, what will  
  
happen. You have to read and find out. And did you notice that 2 dreams came true? Miranda's and  
  
Matt's, and Eric's. Of course, when I say Miranda and Matt, I mean their dream because they shared  
  
one. Awww, now I'm confused. Read the whole story, you'll see what I mean. Until next time...  
  
kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


	22. Shit happens

Yin-yang  
  
You know, it's a good thing thanks are not like rental's. Because if they were, I would have  
  
one hell of a late fee. I have been meaning to say thanks to all my reviewers and now I finally  
  
remember to do it. So here's the full list.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fanficgirl1: He or she was my first review and that allowed me to take the story past 2  
  
chapters  
  
Jemmi-grace: my second reviewer gave me a good compliment on my skills. Without that, I  
  
wouldn't have gotten better.  
  
Reweye: Another great ego boost.  
  
Njc-hotchick: I wasn't sure what she meant by 'where the heck is the story.' It's right there,  
  
plain to see.  
  
Erica: one of my first favorites.  
  
Hacen: Dear God, is all I can say! No, I think I can say some more. This guy has been  
  
reviewing my story for awhile, and every time, I manage to make the story better. All because of  
  
him. It's really great to get a review like this. In fact when I got on the computer, the first thing I do  
  
is see if I have a new review from him. Not only is he a great reviewer, but he's a damn good writer!  
  
His stories, "The road to where we are" and "Madeline" are absolutely awesome! Complete  
  
masterpieces in my view! Check them out, and give him damn good credit!  
  
Colegree654: Finally! Somebody who, other than Hacen, likes my different plost!  
  
Devillatina42069: A simple, yet appreciated, review.  
  
Kikikimamama: I am so sorry. One day I got bored, having just updated my story and  
  
reading all the others, that I just typed in my own review to my own story. Tell me, is that wrong?  
  
Crazygurl1052004: She gave me a good review and somehow saw ahead to one of my  
  
future chapters with her idea.  
  
Dacia3: Basic review.  
  
Hey cool: It's one thing to have somebody read your story. It's another thing entirely to have  
  
a pro L/G fan read and like a story with very little L/G.  
  
Y do u care: Thanks for the ego boost.  
  
Jess: Thanks for making sure I wasn't skiving on the fluff. I wouldn't do that, now would I?  
  
(Author grins mischievously and considers auditioning for Viva la Bam on MTV.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's about it. I covered everyone and gave thanks for their support. Now read the  
  
story and enjoy. Also, do you think I should make a sequel to this? I would really like to but I'm not  
  
sure if every one else would want to.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angela Sue McKader died March 22, in her home in Hillridge, California. She was 19 years  
  
old. Eric had never felt so empty in his whole life. Now he had lost both his mother and his sister. To  
  
murder and suicide. He felt like his life was being controlled by some freak with nothing better to  
  
do. He couldn't face this. He wanted to die. All the time taken to open him up to the world was all  
  
for nothing. When this happened, he shut himself off again. He felt he had nothing. That couldn't be  
  
farther from the truth. He still had his dad and dog. He still had his new dojo students. He still had  
  
Lizzie, and that was enough compensation for his mother and sister. But he also still had to deal with  
  
one more thing...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part of me  
  
Linkin park  
  
www.linkin-parkworld.com audio page  
  
Eric was walking through the outdoor auditorium, when an old voice, an old enemy called  
  
out his name.  
  
"Eric James McKader!"  
  
Eric knew of only 5 people who knew his middle name. 4 of them were his family. The other  
  
was...  
  
"Nick."  
  
Nicholas Mayer strode up to his old x-friend and proceeded to attack. Verbally.  
  
"Heard your sister kicked the bucket. Too bad she died a virgin. She would have used a  
  
good bangin."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"And I also heard that Kate slit her wrist. Good thing she's alive, cause I'm going to get her  
  
to love me once and for all."  
  
Wether Nick knew what he was doing or not, was starting to look moot at best. Eric was just  
  
standing there, his fists clenched so tight that he was making them bleed slightly. You could have  
  
looked in his eyes and seen the pure hatred, forged by circumstance and sadness. He looked  
  
murderous.  
  
And just so ya know, she'll stay with me for a long time. She'll have to cause she won't be  
  
able to go a week without me in her."  
  
Nick laughed viciously at his cruel joke. But he wasn't done yet.  
  
"You know what? Your nothing. So was your sister. So was your mother. And I have  
  
someone here who agree's with me."  
  
Eric was about to strike, when another voice from his past came back to haunt him.  
  
"Eric."  
  
"Carla?!"  
  
There she was, just standing there like they were still friends. She had changed. She had  
  
gotten taller and her hair was longer. And although he tried not to look, he noticed that her breasts  
  
had also swelled considerably. He took a step forward, only to be kicked back by Nick. Because he  
  
was too busy looking at her, Eric couldn't prepare for the kick. So when it landed, Eric was pretty  
  
sure that it was his ribs that he had heard crack.  
  
"See, your not the only one who took fighting lessons. Now let's see how well you do with  
  
me."  
  
They began  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric was fast and was relying on his power and strength to best Nick. But Nick was using his  
  
speed to avoid him. For every hit that Eric missed, Nick got twofold. Nick was killing him. Eric  
  
couldn't fight back. He wasn't centered. It seemed one sided, until Eric's anger kicked him into  
  
overdrive. He got back on his feet and proceeded to hit him with everything he had. And he still  
  
missed. Nick waited until Eric was out of breath, then he kicked hid feet out from under him,  
  
leaving him completely defenseless.  
  
"Nick, you said you wouldn't hurt him."  
  
"I lied bitch, now stay out of this."  
  
He looked down at Eric. He had blood coming from his mouth and nose. He was gasping for  
  
air. In that moment, Eric knew he had failed. But then, she appeared.  
  
"Eric!"  
  
'Lizzie?'  
  
Lizzie had heard about a fight in the auditorium. When she got there she didn't expect to see  
  
Eric. When Eric saw her, he felt revitalized. He got up while Nick was looking at Lizzie. When  
  
Nick turned around, he got a kick to the head. Hard. Nick collapsed to the ground. That kick carried  
  
in it, all of the anger, sadness, power, speed, fury, and loathing that Eric had harbored all these years.  
  
With power like that, it's hard not to fall. Eric slowly started limping over to Lizzie. He had gotten  
  
only a few feet when he registered a gunshot rip through the air. He looked down to where he felt a  
  
small tap on his chest, only to see blood coming out of his brand new gunshot wound.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie saw Eric fall to his knees after seeing the bullet wound. She couldn't believe that this  
  
kid would fight hand-to-hand with Eric and then shoot him when he lost. Thankfully, he didn't shoot  
  
a second time. Ethan saw to that. He ran in and did the very same thing that Eric had done to him.  
  
He broke Nick's hand. Not in 3 places. But he broke it nonetheless. The school called the  
  
ambulance and had Eric rushed to the hospital. The doctor's said that the bullet had hit Eric in the  
  
shoulder and missed his heart by 5 inches. It was close. Eric would have to stay in the hospital for  
  
some time.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Eric woke up, the memories of what happened flew by him in a matter of seconds. He  
  
looked around the room he was in. He was obviously in a hospital. He then noticed Lizzie, Kate,  
  
Miranda, Ethan, Larry, and Matt were all asleep in the room. Miranda and Matt were cuddling  
  
under a blanket in a chair in the far corner of the room. Kate and Ethan were on the couch in the  
  
room in a position that was intimate but innocent. Larry was on a chair, with his mouth open, his  
  
tongue lolling out to the side. Lizzie was in a chair right next to the bed, her head laying on the bed  
  
next to Eric's legs. Eric looked at her, and wanted to raise her head up and kiss her on the lips. He  
  
didn't. Lizzie was the first to wake up. She looked around groggily, and then saw Eric was awake.  
  
"Sleep well, Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah." She then laid her head back down to sleep. Eric grinned. Lizzie's head shot back up  
  
once she fully realized what had just transpired.  
  
"Not much of a morning person are you?"  
  
"Eric's awake! Eric's awake!"  
  
"Lizzie calm down."  
  
But her yelling had awoken all the others. They too noticed that their teacher and friend was  
  
awake. They immediately crowded around him, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"What's a guy got to do to get some food around here?"  
  
While it's shorter than I normally type, it was fun anyway. Remember, tell me if you think I  
  
should do a sequel. Till next time... kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


	23. Almost one

Yin-yang  
  
"So... many... boxes. So... many... boxes!" The author would like to apologize for his lack of  
  
an update on the story, Yin-yang. He went insane and was committed to the local asylum. Because  
  
of this, the story will be discontinued.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HAH! Did you think I would really do that? Hell no! The real reason I didn't update was  
  
because I was busy moving from my old house to my new house. It wasn't anything serious, it was  
  
just a house-2-house, not a town-2-town or a, God forbid, state-2-state. But it felt like I was poking  
  
myself in the eye with a sharp stick. It felt sooo good to stop! Anyway, now that I'm settled in I can  
  
get back on track.  
  
A couple of notes before I begin. My other story, Project: Exodus, was removed from FF.net  
  
for certain reasons. One of these were that a lot of the chapters were filled with extreme violence and  
  
gore and language, the same amount you would find in a Friday the 13th film. That and the  
  
characters were out of character.  
  
My other note is that, yes, I am making a sequel to Yin-yang. It is called Yin-yang 2: Black  
  
and White. It will take place about 5 years after this one and will hopefully be longer than this.  
  
I saw the Lizzie McGuire movie this weekend. Funny and witty in some places, but lacking  
  
in others. I personally would have enjoyed more Matt moments, as he's my favorite character. He  
  
reminds me of me when I was younger and pestering my brother and sister. Good nonetheless.  
  
I think that's everything. Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric was bombarded with questions. They ranged from things like "Are you ok?" to "Who  
  
was that?" He attempted to stem the tide and answer them one at a time.  
  
"One at a time! One at a time!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Now. To answer the first and obvious question, yes I'm fine, though I've been better.  
  
Anything else?"  
  
Larry spoke first.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"His name was Nick Mayer. He used to be my best friend. But when my mom died, I just  
  
ignored him. And everyone else. He must have taken it very personal to track me down and try to  
  
kill me."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because he tried to help me, and I shunted him. That, and when he tried for the last time to  
  
help, I actually snapped, and attacked him. I regret that now, and I wish I could apologize."  
  
This struck a note with everyone in the room. They knew that there was more to Eric than  
  
meets the eye, but this was digging really deep. Eric seemed to know what they were thinking, as he  
  
said softly, "I know. Surprising, isn't it?"  
  
"You have no idea." said Miranda.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, where did you get that cool-ass scar?" blurted Ethan.  
  
Everyone muttered in agreement as this was addressed. Eric just stared at Ethan like he  
  
wanted nothing better than to snap his neck like a twig. He finally answered.  
  
"I picked up this little beauty mark in Japan. It's common knowledge in Japan that Tokyo is  
  
infested with street gangs. I had enough sense the first time I visited when I was nine, to make  
  
friends with one particular gang that was more like a police force. Good guys. They provided me  
  
with some very good protection while I was there. I just made the mistake of traveling alone into a  
  
rival gangs territory. Thankfully It was only 2 guys but one of them was armed with a knife. He  
  
managed to get me when I wasn't looking. It's nothing. I healed really fast. But it is a permanent  
  
scar."  
  
"Does it hurt?" asked Matt.  
  
"No, but I agree with Ethan that it does make me look cooler. Dear God, I'm agreeing with  
  
Ethan. Get the doctor!"  
  
Everyone laughed, though it was rather controlled. They seemed to worry that maybe Eric  
  
had snapped, and he was taking Angela's habits. Eric knew this but he didn't alert them to it.  
  
"Well, I gotta split. Later Eric. Hope you feel better." With that, Ethan left.  
  
"Same here." Kate left. Soon everyone but Lizzie was gone.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, I guess you still have a few questions for me?"  
  
"No. I just don't have anyone to pick me up."  
  
"Pick you up?"  
  
"I've been here for the past 2 days."  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"5 days."  
  
"5!"  
  
"Yep. You were in critical condition for 3 days. You leveled out yesterday. Also, the doctor  
  
says you have 4 broken ribs, so you shouldn't do much moving." She noticed that he was thinking  
  
about something.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What's today?"  
  
"March 28th. Why?"  
  
"It seems like shit always happens around this time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My mom died March 24th. Nick and I separated March 30th. Then 3 years later, Angela  
  
dies, Nick tries to kill me and I land in the hospital in critical condition. What next?"  
  
Eric never got the answer to that as his father came in to report that they would go to the  
  
funeral in 2 days. Behind him was a cop.  
  
"Eric, this is Officer Chang. He's in charge of the manhunt for Nick."  
  
"Manhunt? He's still out running around?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. He sneaked out of the hospital once his cast was on his arm."  
  
"Cast?"  
  
"Mr. Craft broke his arm after you collapsed. He was treated here and was supposed to be  
  
transferred to the station. He escaped before they got to his room. Which brings me to my next point.  
  
Nick might try to attack you again. To make sure that he doesn't, we want to place guards at your  
  
house. This will not only protect you, but it will give us a chance to catch him and convict him. Do  
  
you agree with this?"  
  
Eric thought for a moment. In one hand, he would be safe. But what about Lizzie and the  
  
others? What would become of them? In the other hand, if he disagreed, he could hunt down that  
  
traitor himself. He weighed his options. He came to a decision.  
  
"Yes. But under one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know Nick better than you. He'll try to hurt my friends as well as me. To draw me out. If  
  
I make a list, will you bring those on it to my house so they can be protected too?"  
  
"Definitely. Make me a list, and we'll gather them to your house. We'll send their families  
  
off with relatives."  
  
"Thank you officer."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Officer Chang, Spencer McKader, and Lizzie left Eric with his thoughts to sort through.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric left the hospital the next day. Those on his list were brought to his house.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miranda Sanchez  
  
Matt and Lizzie McGuire  
  
Ethan Craft  
  
Larry Tudgeman  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day of the funeral, They proceeded to the cemetery where Eric's mother was buried on  
  
the outside of town. It was very somber. Subdued. When the eulogy was finished, Eric stayed behind  
  
at the grave to reminisce of times long dead. He was shallow enough in thought to register the light  
  
touch of Lizzie's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"As fine as I'm gonna get."  
  
She moved up to his side, looking down at the headstone of his mother.  
  
"Elizabeth Ann McKader. Born April 4th Died March 24th. She has my name."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You never told me."  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"Eric, did you miss us? While you were gone?"  
  
"Yeah, but not as much as missed you."  
  
"So it's true."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You do like me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Eric had accidently spoke his true feelings without even knowing it.  
  
"You like me."  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Your sister told me the day after you saved me. While you were getting your bike. So tell  
  
me. Do you like me? Or do you love me?"  
  
This question had thrown Eric so off balance that his brain was numb. He couldn't speak.  
  
And yet... He managed to do what he had been dreaming of doing since Japan.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He kissed her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The kiss was deep. It was like he just touched his lips to a fine wine. It was the same kiss  
  
that he had seen back in his dream. The same passion filled, love driven, forever joining kiss. Both  
  
their minds were reeling. It was a sensation of such heated passion that filled them with waves of  
  
purely natural highs. When it was over, they looked in their eyes, and saw not Lizzie McGuire or  
  
Eric McKader, but the souls of two people who loved each other with more passion than anyone else  
  
on earth.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yin and Yang were almost one.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I hope you have enjoyed that. I finally began the fluff. Don't worry that's not all.  
  
Expect the sequel to have a Jennifer Lopez size butt-load of fluff. Remember to tell your friends  
  
about this story. When you review leave a footnote for me. Pretty please??? Check in for another  
  
update coming soon. Till then... kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


	24. Tapes, threats, and graffiti

Yin-yang  
  
This is it. The last chapters of Yin-yang. They're coming. Are you ready? Too late! They're  
  
here. These last chapters will focus on the finale between Eric and Nick. Lizzie and Eric will finally  
  
see each other for everything they are. Matt and Miranda... Wait. WHAT AM I DOING?! I'M  
  
GIVING THE STORY AWAY! DEAR GOD, SHUT ME UP! Author takes nearby skateboard and  
  
slams it on his head. I think it's time that I get on with my notes and then the story.  
  
First off, Hacen, Project: Exodus was removed voluntarily by me because I thought there  
  
was too much gore, violence, and cursing for a Lizzie McGuire fanfic. I would never forgive myself  
  
for messing up more than a few minds out there. God knows mine's already warped. That and I was  
  
too busy with this to really pay attention to it.  
  
Also, your right. That kiss in the movie was pathetic. I rented the movie for 5 days. Watched  
  
it once, never watched it again. That one scene ruined the whole thing for me.  
  
Jess, thank you for being patient with me and holding out on the fluff. I promise that the  
  
sequel will have lots of fluff.  
  
Well, that should be it. Remember, there are the last chapters and then the alternate endings.  
  
Hope you enjoy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Step up  
  
Linkin Park  
  
www.linkin-parkworld.com audio page, Hybrid theory EP  
  
The ride back to the house was a blur for Eric and Lizzie. They were still numb in the head  
  
from the kiss. Eric couldn't believe he had just done it. Well, at least he knew that Lizzie liked him.  
  
He smiled at this. Lizzie, who was riding to his house with him, saw this and went "What?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that, for the past 2 months, I have been wondering wether you liked me."  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you." With that, she leaned in and kissed him again. With the same amount of  
  
passion as before. Until his dad cut in.  
  
"Eric, Lizzie. As much as I like how you two have gotten together, could you please hold  
  
your lust at a minimum?"  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"Just saying."  
  
"I guess I can't say anything. I knew he would try to embarrass me in front of a girl."  
  
They all started laughing. It was a motto in the family that when shit happens, pick yourself  
  
up and keep going. People assumed that when Eric's mom died, He didn't follow that. But he did.  
  
He just did it the way he wanted to do it.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"Yes, Lizzie?"  
  
"Why did you slit your wrists?"  
  
"...................I wanted to equalize the emotional pain with physical pain. I didn't try to kill  
  
myself. I cut too shallow for that. I just cut myself to create pain that would fight my emotions."  
  
"Kind of an anti emotion drug." cut in his dad.  
  
"Right. I didn't want to cry from sadness. So I caused pain. But don't worry, I'm over it."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"With you here, I can face anything." They embraced in another kiss like the first two.  
  
Spencer shook his head and muttered "Get a room."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they got to his house, Eric saw that all those on his list were there waiting for him.  
  
Miranda, Matt, Larry, and Ethan. He figured he better explain himself now while he had the chance.  
  
But before he did, the high councilor he brought back from Japan, walked out of the house. He  
  
spoke to Eric in Japanese. While the others were looking at each other with a confused look, Eric  
  
spoke back in perfect Japanese.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"High councilor Sang-shun."  
  
"Sensei Eric."  
  
"Sensei?"  
  
"Yes, I have blessed the place you have chosen for a dojo. It is ready for use. You are now a  
  
sensei."  
  
"Thank you, High councilor."  
  
"Thank you for showing me the delights of late night television. Especially the channel  
  
called "Playboy."  
  
It took Eric a moment to swallow that piece of information. When he did, he busted out  
  
laughing. He was laughing so hard, he was hammering the ground with his fist. When he finally  
  
calmed down, he got up, and spoke once more to Sang-shun.  
  
"I don't think you should watch that anymore. It's too embarrassing."  
  
"My apologies, Eric. Arigato."  
  
"Arigato, Councillor Sang-shun."  
  
They bowed to each other and Sang-shun left. He turned to the rest of the group, who were  
  
watching with confused expressions, and was about to tell them why they were here, when Ethan  
  
broke in.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said thanks for letting me watch the "Playboy" channel."  
  
"Dude, you pick up Playboy!"  
  
"No, my dad does."  
  
"Nuts."  
  
"Well, joking aside, I suppose your wondering why your all here."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement except for Lizzie and Kate.  
  
"Well, Nick, the man that shot me, has apparently escaped and is looking to hunt me down.  
  
My house has been placed under guard to protect me from him. However, I knew that, if Nick was  
  
unable to get to me, he would go after someone I knew personally to draw me out to him. So I have  
  
brought you all here so that you would be safe from him. Your families will go and stay with  
  
relatives until Nick is arrested and convicted and sentenced. Your all safe here."  
  
He added the last part after looking at them and seeing the faces of concern staring back at  
  
him.  
  
"Now that I have that settled, I have a few rules for living in my house..."  
  
The rules were pretty simple and straightforward:  
  
1.No alcohol or drugs.  
  
2.No porn  
  
3.Don't answer unknown phone calls. They could be Nick.  
  
4.Don't answer the door.  
  
5.And flush twice. The toilets been acting up.  
  
"Got it?"  
  
They all nodded in understanding. They knew what was at stake. They knew that their lives  
  
were in danger. They also knew how bad it was to walk into the bathroom only to find a bomb left  
  
over. Gross. So they took the last rule very seriously. Not as serious as the others, but well enough.  
  
"Now let's go inside and get something to eat. I'm starving and hospital food sucks."  
  
They went inside for a rather large feast. Later that evening, they sat down in the living room  
  
for a movie and some popcorn. When your under guard, and can't leave the house, make the most of  
  
it.  
  
"What should we watch?" asked Miranda.  
  
"How about Jackass: The Movie?"  
  
"No, Ethan." yelled everybody.  
  
"Besides, you want to see something like Jackass, just watch the old skate videos I made when I  
  
was a tad younger." said Eric.  
  
"You used to skate?"  
  
"Yeah. Back when I was an idiot. Before my mom died."  
  
"So let's see them."  
  
"Damn. Shouldn't have said anything. I'll be right back."  
  
Eric got up from his spot on the sofa and climbed up the stairs to his room, followed by  
  
Lizzie. During dinner that night, Eric had kissed Lizzie, an obvious sign of them being a brand new  
  
couple. Everybody was happy for them, and the playful teasing was kept to a minimum.  
  
When they got to his room, Eric went straight for the closet where he had left the pre-Jackass  
  
tapes. As he picked up the box, he suddenly wished he had never taped these stunts. He set the box  
  
on the bed to make sure they were all there. As he was sorting through them, Lizzie started looking  
  
at his now finished paint job. She was extremely impressed with Eric's ability to do graffiti-art so  
  
well. On the ceiling, was a remarkable sky scene. And in the middle, was the Yin-Yang. Spreading  
  
out from it, were sun rays. The rays hit the meeting point between the ceiling and the walls, where  
  
they disappeared behind urban landscapes. The walls were adorned with a realistic looking city  
  
scape. The buildings looked so clean and trim. The alleys so dank and depressing. She quickly  
  
averted her eyes from the wall. Too many bad memories.  
  
When Eric was done sorting, they came back down with the box and Eric pushed the first  
  
tape in.  
  
"Now remember, it's mostly just stunts with skateboards. But there are a few other things in  
  
there too." He sat down and pressed play.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next part of this chapter will mostly be describing what's happening on the tape. Idiocy  
  
and stupidity galore.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The tape was obviously old. From the view point of the camera, they were on the shore of a  
  
lake. The camera man was filming a rather large skate ramp. It consisted of a large half pipe, with a  
  
roll-in right in the middle, a large loop, and 2 different sized ramps that jumped slightly over the  
  
lake. The ramps were covered in what appeared to be the stuff made for a slip-n-slide. A young man,  
  
about 18 years old, was wearing nothing but a man-thong. He slid down the ramp in a plastic tub,  
  
yelling what sounded like, "Mybahoot." When he got out of the lake, the camera man was laughing  
  
hard.  
  
"God you suck, Mike."  
  
"I'd like to see you do it, Eric."  
  
"Fine. By the way, what did you say on the way down?"  
  
"My balls hurt."  
  
A younger Eric handed the camera to Mike, grabbed a skateboard that was missing it's  
  
trucks, and rode down the same ramp. When he got to the end, he ollied as hard as he could and was  
  
rewarded with a nice distance leap. Eric resurfaced, shook the water out of his then-brown-hair, and  
  
yelled, with great delight, "Kiss my ass, Mike. Kiss my ass." The shot faded out.  
  
The next shot that came up was the same ramp, only this time it was missing the slippy  
  
material and was just a ramp. A different man appeared on screen saying, "Today, our very own  
  
Eric McKader, is going to try the loop." The camera panned to the loop, which looked ominous, and  
  
then panned back to the man. The camera man said, "What are his chances, Steve?" "Never." The  
  
scene then switched to Eric. From this POV, it was a lot easier to tell that he was young. His hair  
  
wasn't red, he didn't have the tuft of chin hair that he has now, he was smiling like an idiot, and his  
  
face was rounded with uncertainty. The camera man said, "So Eric, are you going to stop acting like  
  
a pussy baby, and do it?" Eric nodded yes. The shot switched to Eric, with helmet and elbow and  
  
knee pads on, on the top of the roll-in leading to the loop. "I am sooooo dead." After a curse word  
  
for luck, Eric rolled down the ramp and into the loop. Didn't even make it halfway. He got to the top  
  
and just dropped. He walked up the ramp and tired again. Nada.  
  
After about 11 tries, Eric finally managed to loop the loop, and hit the ramp leading to the  
  
lake. He got out of the cold water, and muttered loudly, "I'm too old for this shit."  
  
The next shot was in a hallway. Eric was speaking to the camera. "We're at my uncles  
  
house, and my friends, Mike Sturn and Tony 'Smack' Hammerson, have taken my uncle for a night  
  
out on the town. Meanwhile back here, The rest of us have decided to dig a tunnel under the house  
  
into his room. It's about 30 feet. It's about..." He looked at his watch, "... 6:30. So we need to really  
  
be diggin'." The next shots were switching between Eric and his friends digging the tunnel, and  
  
Mike and Tony partying with Eric's uncle. "Oh shit." exclaimed Eric as his uncle drove into the  
  
driveway. "He is, like, right there." They hid in the bushes and waited for the lights in the house to  
  
go out before coming out and covering the hole with a large piece of wood and covering that with  
  
dirt. "We got a lot done today. Now all we have to do is come back tomorrow, and pop out the floor  
  
of his room." The shot switched to Eric and Mike hiding under the floor. After a couple of seconds,  
  
they popped out with much screaming. "What the f*** are you guy's f****** doing! That's my  
  
f****** floor! You guy's are f****** crazy!" "You know unc, we will have to bleep you out." "I  
  
don't f****** care! Look at my floor! Damn, Eric, you a**hole!" "Well, at least you have a back  
  
door!" The shot faded out. The tape ended.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So how did you guy's like it."  
  
"Eric, that was the stupidest thing I have ever seen. But I like the loop."  
  
"Thanks Ethan. I really second-guessed my self a lot on that one."  
  
"But why did you dig the tunnel?"  
  
"Because, Matt, my uncle just doesn't know how to take a joke. So we did it to piss him off.  
  
I didn't think he could say the F word that much." At that moment the phone rang. Eric looked at  
  
the caller id and breathed a sigh of release. It was Tony.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Eric. You are not going to like this."  
  
"What Tony?"  
  
"Nick just called here."  
  
At hearing this, Eric's face drained of color. "What did he want?"  
  
"To pass a message."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said that you sucked on the loop."  
  
"Wha–." Eric had never told Nick about the loop. Or shown him the tape. The only way he  
  
would have known about that was if he...  
  
Eric dropped the phone and ran to the window. He didn't expect to see anything or anyone.  
  
He just hoped he did. He went back to the phone and told Tony something that signified war  
  
between him and Nick.  
  
"Tony. If that Mother Fucker calls back, tell him I'll hunt him down and hang him on the  
  
nearest flagpole by his fucking balls if he comes any where near me or my friends."  
  
"Alright. And Eric. Be careful. He sounds like a lunatic."  
  
Eric hung up the phone and stared at the wall, though not really seeing it. All the anger that  
  
seethed through his veins went into the only word he could utter. "Fuck."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry about the use of the F word, but it seemed to be the only thing that fit with his anger. I  
  
hope you guy's enjoyed it. By the way, check out the story "Another innocent boy" by x my faded  
  
star. His original character is more warped than mine. Make sure you review his story. And don't  
  
forget mine! Until next time... kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


	25. Redemption PT 1

Yin-yang  
  
I am so sorry. I have not updated in like 2 weeks. But I do have a life outside of  
  
Fanfiction.net. I have not kept up with my original intents and have strayed somewhat from the  
  
story. The only explanation I have is that this is my first story. At all. I have never written one, much  
  
less ever let anyone see one, before coming to FF.net. I can only hope these last chapters will  
  
appease those who might want to hunt me down and hang me by my personal parts.  
  
I looked back at my earlier chapters as a reader and realized that I really did as good a job as  
  
you all say I did. For that I'm proud and happy to give you guy's this tale and everything within.  
  
The sequel should give you what you want. If it doesn't, than simply click that little purple button  
  
and type down what you feel should be added to the story. All those reviews are the fuel for this and  
  
every story on FF.net. The authors appreciate these reviews as those are what make the story better.  
  
Having said that, I have a challenge. I want all you guy's who read this, to go and make your own  
  
story if you haven't already. And review every chapter of every story you read. When you do, you  
  
are helping someone. I have here a list of Lizzie stories I have read and the authors that wrote them.  
  
READ THESE STORIES!!! They are by far some of the best stories I have read in this website.  
  
Some are finished, some are still needing an ending. For the ones that are finished, tell these guy's  
  
your opinion. For the ones that aren't finished, tell these guy's your opinion. Those opinions will be  
  
taken to heart by the authors and they will either make a new story or finish their first one. Here is  
  
the list:  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The road to where we are: by Hacen  
  
Madeline: by Hacen  
  
My Fair Lady: by Bethany*Katherine  
  
Run away with me: by ladyravan99  
  
Walk with Me: by ladyravan99  
  
The Graduate Escapades: by TimeWasterRebel  
  
Love, Your Secret Admirer: by Oy-with-the-poodles  
  
Protective Custody: by SoulCatcher20  
  
I'm Gonna Make You love me: by angelgirl8  
  
Fantastic weekend: by orbajo  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope I have opened you to some really good writing.  
  
Onto the notes for this story. These are the last 2 chapters of Yin-yang. So these last 2 will be  
  
very long. Don't worry I didn't forget about the alternate endings.  
  
That's about it. Oh, the song here is not a linkin park song. It's lostprophets. You could  
  
probably down load the song from Kazaa or one of those other places. If you do have one of those  
  
programs that let's you down load music, I highly suggest you burn these songs from the story. It's a  
  
lot easier than trying to find them on line. But wait till the story is finished before doing so. That  
  
way, you have the whole list.  
  
Last one. I don't own Freddy vs. Jason, Black Belt magazine, or Bam Margera or Steve-O.  
  
If I did, I'd be F****** rich.  
  
I've yakked too long. Enjoy the story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lostprophets  
  
Last train home  
  
?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After last nights scare, sleep did not come easy for anyone in the house. Eric was constantly  
  
pacing the house with a series of martial art weapons in his hands. Mainly, a pair of sai, and an  
  
escrima stick. All within reach at certain points in the house. He didn't calm down the whole night.  
  
At least not until around 2:00 a.m. when Lizzie firmly, but softly, pulled him into a kiss with the  
  
words; Good night. Only then did he finally crawl into their sleeping bags. He had zipped them  
  
together to keep her closer to him at night. He was worried that Nick might try something. It took  
  
Lizzie 30 minutes to explain that there are trained cops outside, that Nick wouldn't try something  
  
that stupid.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lizzie, he is one of the stupidest people on the planet. He might just try to get in."  
  
"Well, if he does, than you'll protect us."  
  
Eric was uneasy about this. If Nick had managed to almost kill him in hand-to-hand combat,  
  
could he really defend his friends and girlfriend from that loony? Lizzie must have sensed this.  
  
"Don't worry, Eric. You can do it. You did it before, you can do it again."  
  
"I'm not sure Lizzie. He did almost kill me before. He could manage it."  
  
"He won't. You won't let him."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
With these words, the two laid down to sleep in each others arms.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric was the first one awake that morning. He normally didn't wake up this early unless he  
  
had to go to school. He looked over to Lizzie. She was sleeping peacefully. Not a care in her mind.  
  
That couldn't be said for Eric. Eric was thinking about so many things that he couldn't concentrate  
  
on a single piece of thought. He got up and made breakfast. Eggs and bacon. Something everyone  
  
could agree to. He ate his helping while reading his new issue of Black Belt magazine. He had  
  
finished eating the same time that Larry had woken up and began shoveling down his helping. Eric  
  
watched in awe as he swallowed in what would have to be record time. "Hungry?" Larry just  
  
nodded. Eric was amazed that anyone could eat that much! He and Larry talked about a lot of  
  
things. From who they thought was a bigger idiot: Bam Margera or Steve-O, to what episode of Star  
  
Trek had a butt shot of Spock.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm telling you it was the last episode of that season."  
  
"No Larry, it was the movie where Spock died."  
  
"Fine, whatever you say! But it was the last episode."  
  
"Hmmph!"  
  
It was about this time that everyone else was starting to wake up. Lizzie was the first to the  
  
table. She started eating the food on her plate. She wasn't eating it with the same ferocity as Larry  
  
but she was eating rather fast anyway. Eric watched her the whole time with a smile on his face. She  
  
was now the only thing that meant anything truly special to him. Nothing else came even remotely  
  
close. He felt complete with her around. When she was finished they all started talking about what  
  
they would do today. They knew that whatever they did, they would have to watch their backs. Eric  
  
especially. They couldn't go anywhere public, so they figured they might as well go to a theater or  
  
something. Eric found a theater that was showing Freddy vs. Jason. It was his favorite movie. At  
  
first the girls were reluctant to go. But after some talking they agreed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric had seen the movie a few times already, yet he never got tired of it. He had seen all of  
  
the Nightmare films, as well as all of the Friday films and he was a staunch supporter of Jason. In  
  
fact the first time he had seen it, when Jason was getting his ass kicked, he actually stood up out of  
  
his seat and started yelling for him to get up and fight! He was not at all embarrassed by this  
  
outburst. He had made a bet with Tony that Jason would kick Freddy's ass. To see it again was like  
  
remembering something that happened years ago that still made him smile. He had always liked  
  
body count films. No matter how bloody it got, it was still a good film.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the film started, the girls huddled close to their respective others. Miranda to Matt,  
  
Kate to Ethan, and Lizzie to Eric. Larry on the other hand was yelling alongside Eric and all the  
  
other Jason fans to the screen. After awhile, Eric looked at Larry, surprised the he could cuss like  
  
that. He sat back down next to Lizzie and kept his mouth shut for the rest of the film.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe that you liked that film so much, Eric."  
  
"Yeah, surprising isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, you're full of them."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"But why were you yelling like a maniac?"  
  
"Because I've always liked body count films, and Jason is my favorite killer."  
  
"Body count films?"  
  
"Yeah. It's a film where you take a group of young people, mostly half-naked chicks, and  
  
slaughter them, one by one, in grisly fashions." explained Larry.  
  
"That's gross, Larry."  
  
"Well, you asked."  
  
They got back to Eric's house and soon realized that they didn't have much else to do. After  
  
about 30 minutes of discussion, they agreed to watch some more of Eric's tapes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Awww, do we have to?"  
  
"Why not?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Because I'm an idiot in those tapes."  
  
"Nothing new there Eric."  
  
"Daaaaad!"  
  
"So Eric what can we expect on this particular tape?"  
  
"Well, Matt, let's see."  
  
He grabbed the tape from him and looked at the label. What he saw made him really wish he  
  
hadn't recorded these stunts.  
  
"Aww Hell no! I refuse to let anyone see this tape!"  
  
"Why?!" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Because this is the jock-strap test!"  
  
"The what?!"  
  
"Jock strap test."  
  
"I'm not sure I want to know." said Miranda.  
  
"Me and the guys had a bet with each other to see who could last the longest in certain...  
  
tests."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning we were getting kicked in the balls to see who was tougher."  
  
"Well let's see it!" said Ethan.  
  
"Great. Let's make fun of Eric." He kept grumbling as he put the tape in and pressed play.  
  
The gang settled in for another round of stupidity...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The tape opened like with text so...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE JOCK STRAP TEST.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WINNER GETS $1000 SMACKERS.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LOSER GETS HIS BALLSACK HANDED TO THEM.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WHO CAN LAST?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FIRST UP... MIKE STURN... IDIOT.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mike was standing outside what must have been Eric's old house, in his boxers, with a jock  
  
strap over it. He looked extremely nervous. Of course, any guy would be nervous if they were  
  
wearing a jock strap but they weren't playing any sport at that particular moment.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FIRST TEST... LITTLE KIDS.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric and his friends had 5 kids lined up. The next part seemed like a horror story for every  
  
guy in the world. Each kid came up to Mike and kicked him in the balls! 5 TIMES! By the time  
  
they were done, Mike was on the ground wheezing. "Who's bright idea was this anyway?" "Mine."  
  
Thanks, Tony. I'll kill you later. Ouch, that hurts."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NEXT VICTIM... JIM YU  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next guy was an Asian. He was kind of good looking... except for the pure terror on his  
  
face. After his 5 kicks, he was on the ground red in the face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HE'S GONE... TONY 'SMACK' HAMMERSON IS GONNA DIE.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tony seemed the only one who didn't seem nervous. In fact, he didn't hurt until the last kid.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dang, Tony. You were doing good. You weren't even flinching!"  
  
"That last kid f***** me up. He has long reach. He can reach up under the cup."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LAST UP... ERIC MCKADER... R.I.P.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally, it was Eric's turn. He stood in the same spot that the others had stood before him and  
  
mentally prepared himself for what was about to befall him... He was down on the first kid. He was  
  
lying on the ground with stars in his eyes. He looked like he wanted nothing better than to take the  
  
camera and shove it up Mike's ass.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LOSER...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How did that feel, Eric?"  
  
"Screw you Mike!"  
  
"No thanks." The shot faded in and out. It was the same place, but a different time of day.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"With the first part done, we can continue on with the test. Now remember folks, this will  
  
take a couple of days, and for God's sake, don't try this at home." The remainder of the tape was  
  
different methods of getting hit in the balls. Mainly, a sledgehammer, paint balls, and a baseball bat.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The tape was finished. The gang started talking about the tape. Mainly how they managed to  
  
survive without becoming impotent. The rest of the night was spent over different things. But they  
  
paled in comparison with what happened that night...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt and Miranda had sneaked away from the rest of the group to the bedroom they were  
  
sharing. The rest of them were still watching Bicentennial Man with Robin Williams. They laid  
  
down on the couch and proceeded to cover each other with passionate kisses. In about 2 minutes, all  
  
of their clothes were off and were exploring each other with their hands. They had bottled all this  
  
energy up since Eric was shot. They couldn't take it anymore. It was agonizing to sit next to the love  
  
of your life and not be able to touch them like you wanted to. After much steps taken by Matt to  
  
make sure she was comfortable, he entered her and began to work. They eventually found a rhythm,  
  
going at the same low speed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After 30 minutes, they were done and sleeping in each other's arms. Safe. Totally oblivious  
  
to what was about to transpire...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" yelled Eric. It was most likely the cops outside. He hoped.  
  
He opened it and was greeted by a boy with shaggy hair, a short stature, and an intelligent look.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is Lizzie here?"  
  
"That depends on who's asking. You are...?"  
  
"Gordo?!"  
  
Lizzie walked to the door. Her mouth was hanging open. Eric could tell there was something  
  
between these two. But he didn't know what. And he hated it when he was kept out of the loop.  
  
"Lizzie. I'm sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have tried to hurt you. I was stupid."  
  
"I know."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So... have you found someone else?" She was curious.  
  
"Yeah. She's great. Her name is Carla Sturbin."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
Eric ran back to the front door after hearing Carla's name.  
  
"What about Carla?!"  
  
"I'm with her now."  
  
"Have you seen a friend of hers? Nick Mayer? Answer ME!"  
  
"Yeah. He hangs out down at the dock. On Hillcrest Ave."  
  
Eric looked at him for a total of 10 seconds. The cogs in his head were slowly turning like  
  
they always do. He came to a decision that would probably destroy him. But he had no choice...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lizzie. I'm going after him."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jeez. That feels better, getting this story out of my system. Hope you like the twist. That was  
  
the second to last chapter. Hope you like the Finale! kikiki... mamama... kikiki...mamama... 


	26. Redemption PT 2

Yin-yang  
  
I really hate FF.net right now. It hasn't been sending all those reviews and stuff out. I've  
  
been thinking you guy's had abandoned me. Anyway, a couple of things before we begin the finale:  
  
crazygurl... STOP READING MY MIND!!! JEEZ!!! You've already told half of the  
  
chapter right there in your review! I'm not saying what will happen, but damn! I'm not mad at you  
  
or anything, in fact I'm impressed that you can see my stories ahead of time. Just don't mention  
  
anything in your reviews, that way you don't spoil it. I will however tell you that Miranda will not  
  
get pregnant. Not in this story anyway.  
  
I'm wondering if anyone uses author alert on FF.net. The reason I ask is that I do, and it's  
  
really helpful. All it does is send you an e-mail when an author updates. It tells you what story was  
  
updated and the name of the new chapter.  
  
Should I include the music playback in the sequel? If you say yes, than you'll have to tell me  
  
what songs you want to play during certain chapters. I can't guarantee this will happen, but it was  
  
just a thought.  
  
Last but not least, enjoy the story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric was standing outside the waterfront warehouse. He was nervous. How could he not be? He  
  
was about to try and take down Nick. He wanted nothing better than to just call the police and have  
  
them do this. But then he remembered...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lizzie, I have no choice. If don't get him myself, He'll keep coming back."  
  
"Just call the police and let them handle it."  
  
At that moment, the phone rang. Eric went to pick it up. What he heard chilled him so bad  
  
that he felt like there was ice in his heart.  
  
"Eric."  
  
"Nick." he muttered  
  
"Eric, I want to talk with you. Alone."  
  
"What in the hell do you want with me?"  
  
"To make you suffer."  
  
"Oh, real original, you prick."  
  
"I'd watch my mouth if I were you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't want Carla hurt, would you?"  
  
Eric's brain went numb. What in the hell was that bastard talking about?!  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"I have her, Eric. And if you want her to live, then you'll follow my orders down to the  
  
letter."  
  
Eric stopped to think. While he didn't love Carla anymore, he couldn't let her get hurt.  
  
'All because of that stupid personal code I wrote when I was 5!' The code he was talking  
  
about, was a series of personal rules he made to live by. One of the biggest ones was:  
  
I will not let harm befall any women or girl if I can help it. He was starting to regret that dumb  
  
code. He sighed. He had only one option...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And there he was. Standing outside waiting for the signal to be given. The signal was a car  
  
alarm going off at exactly12:05...  
  
BEEB, BEEB, BEEB, BEEB, BEEB, BEEB!  
  
There it was!   
  
'Well, it's now or never.' he opened the doors and walked in...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was expecting Nick to be somewhere in plain sight. Apparently not. He walked in  
  
further, careful not to lose his concentration. He kept his senses at maximum. His heart was beating  
  
fast. He had never been so scared this much in his life except in those nightmares...  
  
'Don't think about that, Eric. Think about what your going to do to that prick when you find  
  
him.'  
  
A sudden noise yanked him out of his thoughts. The sound of machinery coming to life. He  
  
looked outside. A crane had come to life and had something hanging on the hook. 'Carla!' Sure  
  
enough, she was hanging from the crane, 50 feet up, upside-down, blindfolded. His natural impulse  
  
was to run out and get her. He was just about to, had it not been for his rational side making sure he  
  
didn't fuck things up.  
  
'Sniper.' he thought. It was so simple. Nick would use Carla as bait, while hiding in some  
  
secluded spot. When Eric ran out to get her, Nick would pull the trigger and... BOOM! Instant brain  
  
soup.  
  
'Hell, no.' He wouldn't let Nick get the upper hand. Not once. He was about to pull out the  
  
police binoculars he was given earlier to look for him. But had Nick not said something at that  
  
moment, Eric's cover would have been blown...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Personally, I think that she looks better when she is about to fall to her death."  
  
"Nick, you bastard."  
  
"How can you call me that? I wasn't born out of wedlock." (A/N A bastard is a child who is  
  
born to a single parent who is not married, just incase you don't know. If you do, then ignore this  
  
A/N.)  
  
"It doesn't matter, your still a son of a bitch."  
  
"Harsh words. Of course, you would know about harsh words, wouldn't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Three years ago. Two months after you mom died. I tried to help you. You pushed me  
  
away. I tried again. You pushed harder. The last time, you actually hit me, telling me to back the  
  
fuck off!"  
  
"Please. Your still pissed about that! Jeez, your more pathetic than I thought. Nick, my mom  
  
had just been raped and murdered in front of me! You expected me to just talk to you as if it never  
  
happened? I was devastated! I was also an asshole! And then there was you! Just walking around  
  
acting like the world all so peachy keen! Well, it was all bullshit! I couldn't stand how you could  
  
just act like nothing happened!"  
  
"Your sister did the same thing!"  
  
"For Christ's sake, SHE WAS MY SISTER! I COULDN'T TELL HER OFF! I LOVED  
  
HER TOO MUCH!"  
  
He took a couple of breaths to calm down. If he fought Nick, then the last thing he needed  
  
was to have his emotions toy with him.  
  
"You never understood that though, did you, Nick? Your mother was too fucking drunk and  
  
stoned to care for anyone that wasn't her, didn't she? And your father. He was too busy counting the  
  
money he made from selling drugs to even notice you. Your sister was having sex with every boy in  
  
the neighborhood. Your brother was in prison. You hated everyone of them, didn't you? You hated  
  
how your family was too busy with their own fucked up lives, to even think that you existed. You  
  
were jealous of my family."  
  
Eric could tell that he was ripping into Nick like a chainsaw through wood. He wasn't about  
  
to let up that easy.  
  
"And now you think that by killing me and trying to get with my cousin, you can make your  
  
own pathetic life better? Please. The only way to do that is to kill yourself. To end it. That way you  
  
wouldn't have to live it."  
  
Silence. Eric didn't have anything to say. He was waiting for Nick to say or do something.  
  
"Your right Eric. And I'll do just that. After I kill you."  
  
Nick fell into stance. Eric knew what he wanted to do. He obliged.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One step closer  
  
Linkin Park  
  
Hybrid Theory  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At this point, it should be noted that this is were the story splits into the used ending and the  
  
alternate ones. So when I put up the alternate endings, they will all start from this point.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They rushed each other. They wanted each other dead. And they wouldn't stop until someone did  
  
die. It was a furious battle. Neither seemed willing to let the other get the other hand, not even for a  
  
second. Punches and kicks were being thrown as hard as they were being blocked, parried, or  
  
grabbed. They at each other's throats, literally. They didn't want the other to leave this building  
  
alive.  
  
Eric was using every move he had in his arsenal. Roundhouse, straight, crescent, back, fake, side,  
  
uppercut, hammer fist, everything. He was using every thing he was ever taught. He even  
  
contemplated dropping into drunken boxing stance. He rejected that idea immediately. He only  
  
knew some moves and stances in that style. He'd be slaughtered.  
  
It then occurred to him... Nick was letting his emotions in the fight. Nick was letting his anger  
  
and sadness and every other emotion he had, throw his weapons. The same way Eric did the day he  
  
was shot! Eric knew right then and there that he had found Nick's weakness. And he tore into it!  
  
"Still wish you were back home, Nick? Oh wait. A home has a family that cares for one another.  
  
You gotta have that first."  
  
He sidestepped a front kick and countered with a punch to the ribs. He continued...  
  
"But instead, you have a mom who's more stoned than a hippie..."  
  
Back kick, dodge, roundhouse to head.  
  
"A dad who has a heart of slime..."  
  
Punch, block, counter...  
  
"A knocked up sister..."  
  
A feeble grab that was blocked easily...  
  
"And a brother who's married to a big man named Bubba. Face it. You have nothing."  
  
And with that, he snap-kicked Nick to the ribs. Hard. Hard enough to break almost all of them.  
  
Nick fell to the ground, his breath knocked out of him. Eric would find out later that the kick had  
  
caused one rib to puncture Nick's left lung. He didn't care. He could have cared less at that precise  
  
moment. In fact, all he cared about right then and there was getting Carla the hell out of there.  
  
He ran over to the bag he dropped at the beginning of the fight, picked up a walkie-talkie, and  
  
spoke into it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nick is down. I repeat, Nick is down. It's safe to come in." With that, the police force that  
  
was waiting outside, stormed the building. They flocked over to Nick and had him in handcuffs  
  
before he could do anything. Lizzie and the rest of them came in after the police had cleared the  
  
building. Lizzie ran over to Eric and gave him a hug. Not that mattered, really. Eric already knew  
  
how much she cared for him, even if they had been a couple for a relatively short time. But he still  
  
welcomed it.  
  
"Officer Chang, you'll find Miss Sturbin hanging upside down on an industrial crane in the  
  
back."  
  
"Yeah, we saw something strange hanging from that crane. Didn't think it was a person,  
  
though."  
  
Him and a couple of other cops ran out to get her down. Eric hoped that she was okay. Even  
  
though he didn't like her anymore, he still wanted her to be okay. Thankfully she was fine.  
  
After the usual police routine of questions, Eric and his friends were free to go. As he rode  
  
home in the backseat of his dad's truck with Lizzie, Eric fell asleep in his soul mate's arms, wishing  
  
this wouldn't happen again. What a jackass for thinking that.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there you have it! Yin-yang is complete, except for the epilogue and the alternate  
  
endings. Thanks for reading. I hope this story has inspired you to write your own, or make one  
  
you've written, better.  
  
A couple of things though. If the timing of the song and the fight are a little off, forgive me  
  
as I couldn't make it stretch to a 2:35 read. Alas, my continuity between chapters was a little  
  
shabby. I hope to have this remedied by the sequel. Oh, and that personal code Eric was talking  
  
about, please don't flame me for that as that really does exist. I have a thing about not hurting  
  
women unless my life was in jeopardy because of one.  
  
As I said, I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy the sequel. 


	27. Epilogue

Yin-yang: Epilogue  
  
Hello, and welcome to the epilogue page of Yin-yang. I updated the story's final chapter just  
  
a little while ago and figured since I have nothing to do, I'll just get started on the Epilogue chapter.  
  
As you've guessed, this chapter will explain what happened to the various characters, so I'll  
  
refrain from having some stupid, pointless author's note before hand that explains it.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Some stories just don't end. They keep going, splintering into hundreds, maybe even  
  
thousands of other stories. That is why life is so complicated.  
  
Miranda and Matt were a steady couple for awhile. Then, sadly, they broke up. Then they  
  
got back together, and 4 years later, were married. During there dating years, there were to be many  
  
noisy bed sessions. Sometimes, when bad luck was on there side, they were seen by Lizzie and the  
  
others. However, no one was more embarrassed than Eric. In 2 years, he had walked in on them  
  
more than anyone else. He claims to this day that he's been scarred for life. Matt is in a rock band  
  
called Hazard. He is currently working on his second album with the band. Miranda is both his  
  
manager and, on some songs, additional vocals. They live in Chicago.  
  
Lawrence Tudgeman went one to be a famous Sci-Fi novelist. His many tales of aliens and  
  
cyborg robots and other such things, made him rich and famous and highly respected. In fact, some  
  
of his novels have become movies and mini-series. He resides in Hawaii and is having the time of his  
  
life.  
  
Ethan is a professional surfer. Surprise, surprise. He lives in SoCal, and is married to Kate.  
  
Another surprise!  
  
Kate has written several books on how to deal with bullies. She, like Larry, is respected for  
  
her work.  
  
David Gordon, or Gordo, lives his dream of being a director in Washington. He has made  
  
several films, 2 of which are Blockbusters and another 2 that are film adaptions of Larry's books.  
  
He got over Lizzie and is married to Carla.  
  
Carla Sturbin stayed with Gordo, and has appeared in 2 of his films. She is his assistant.  
  
Eric and Lizzie... Well, they have a different story that just cannot be explained in a single  
  
paragraph. Theirs is in Yin-yang 2.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there you go. Enjoy! 


	28. Alernate ending 1: Bad Ending

Yin-yang: Alternate ending 1: Bad Ending  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They rushed each other. They wanted each other dead. And they wouldn't stop until  
  
someone did die. Neither seemed willing to let the other get the upper hand, not even for a second.  
  
Punches and kicks were being thrown as hard as they were being blocked, parried, or grabbed. They  
  
were at each others throats, literally. They didn't want the other to leave this building alive.  
  
Eric was using every move he had in his arsenal, and he was still losing! He couldn't believe  
  
it! This kid who he had saved a number of times from bullies and other such things, was trying to  
  
kill him! And it was apparent that Nick wouldn't stop until he had succeeded. Eric couldn't give up  
  
though.  
  
He got up off the floor and dropped into Drunken Boxing stance. He had learned some  
  
things in this style of fighting, but he wasn't proficient in it. He just hoped it was enough to throw off  
  
Nick.  
  
It worked. Nick was so confused by the strange and enigmatic movements, that he lost  
  
concentration and was knocked out with a blow to the gut.  
  
Eric thought himself lucky. If he hadn't been more careful, he would have been dead by  
  
now. He walked over to the bag he dropped at the beginning of the fight, picked up a walkie-talkie,  
  
and spoke into it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nick is down. I repeat, Nick is down. It's safe to come in." He waited for the police force  
  
that was outside to come in and arrest Nick. But before they did come, a gunshot ripped through the  
  
air. He should have been watching Nick. Nick had pulled another gun that also went unnoticed by  
  
Eric. This time though, the bullet had hit it's mark. The 9mm bullet slammed into Eric's heart and  
  
shattered his life. The police rushed in and shot Nick with the permission to kill. Lizzie ran to Eric's  
  
side as the last of his life blood spilled onto the cold concrete. His last image was of Lizzie's tear  
  
streaked face crying silently. Or at least, silently to him. His hearing was already gone. His final  
  
thought was just one word before the endless abyss claimed him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Lizzie...'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now, if your confused, don't be. This was just the bad ending. Now you know why I didn't  
  
want to use it. However, there is still 2 more alternate endings to see. So stick around. Till then,  
  
kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


	29. Alternate ending 2: Regular Ending

Yin-yang Alternate ending 2  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Incase you are confused on what is going on, then allow me to explain. The previous chapter  
  
was an alternate ending. What happened in that chapter did not actually happen in the story. I repeat,  
  
what happened in the last chapter did not actually happen in the story. The story ended with the  
  
epilogue. The following chapters are just the alternate endings. Having said that, enjoy this and the  
  
next ending.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They circled each other, waiting for the other to show a weakness to exploit. Eric was  
  
thinking, which is a no-no in fights, about wether he wanted to do this not. While he wanted to inflict  
  
as much pain on him as possible, he couldn't help but feel that this was the wrong somehow. This  
  
time, for once, the nagging voice inside his head won out. He stood up normal.  
  
"What's the matter, chicken-shit! Too scared to fight?"  
  
"Nick. This is ridiculous. Just give yourself up. It will be easier and the cops won't go down  
  
hard on you."  
  
"Cops! You brought cops?!"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Nick ran for the control console that ran the crane. Eric ran for Nick. But he was too late.  
  
Nick got there first. Eric watched in horror as Carla fell to her quick and rather messy death. Eric  
  
couldn't believe it. He was holding on to the rail for support. His legs had just turned to rubber. He  
  
wanted to throw up. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Nick was speaking, but Eric couldn't  
  
hear him. His anger was rising past their most dangerous levels. It was like being in the maw of a  
  
great white shark. Just by looking at him, you could feel him getting pissed. Without warning, he  
  
spun around, hit Nick in the gut, got behind him, grabbed his neck, and jerked with all his strength.  
  
The crack that followed was sickening. And slow. Eric was just standing there, looking at his  
  
now fallen enemy. Nick's head had twisted almost to a full 180. When the police came, Eric didn't  
  
care what they did to him. He had done what he wanted. He looked at Nick, and said:  
  
"Blood repaid, Nick."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now you know I didn't use this ending. Oh well. The next ending is the best of the ALTs.  
  
Till then... kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


	30. Alternate ending 3: Wierd Ending

Yin-yang Alt end 3  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Before you begin reading this chapter, you should know something. The author of the stories  
  
My sister's best friend, Run away with me, Walk with me and other great tales of Lizzie McGuire  
  
has learned that a close friend and fellow author on FF.net has just lost their grand father. As we all  
  
know what the loss of a family member probably feels like, I would like ask you all to send your  
  
condolences to both authors. The e-mail addresses can be found on the note in My sisters best friend.  
  
Having said that I hope that you all come through for them.  
  
I hope I have given you a good reason to help them. I have already sent my apologies. If  
  
anyone would wish to know, though I doubt anyone will care, when I read about what had  
  
happened, I was listening to a remake of BOC's 'Don't fear the Reaper' by HIM. Hearing it while  
  
reading the news seemed to put a chill in my bones that couldn't be doubled. Not even by the movie  
  
'The Ring.' So I might actually write a fanfic about that particular feeling.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The fight between the two was incredibly one sided. Nick was being crushed by Eric. Eric  
  
was dodging every kind of move Nick would use. It was like fighting a ghost. After about 10  
  
minutes of heated fighting, Eric dodged one last lunge punch and countered with knee to the ribs. It  
  
shattered Nicks ribs and hit his heart. He died instantly. Eric made sure he was dead before he  
  
signaled that it was safe for the police force to come and clean up. After alerting them, he ran out to  
  
where Carla was hanging. When he got there, he got this feeling of being watched. He looked  
  
towards a ship that was stationed at the dock. He saw a glimpse of a gun barrel before the hidden  
  
sniper pulled the trigger.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With his job finished, the sniper got up and left the dock quietly. No one even noticed him  
  
leave. Who was he...?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now you know why I didn't use this freaky-ass ending. It leaves out the possibility of a  
  
sequel and it has too many plot holes. I hated this ending. But now, I can start on Yin-yang 2! See  
  
ya... kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


End file.
